


This is new...but i like it...alot

by short_stack_100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Clexa, Dom!Lexa, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Homophobic Abby, Multi, PWP, Protective Lexa, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub!Clarke, TLC, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa helps Clarke find herself and vice versa.  They connect in a very close way...which Clarke doesnt expect at all.</p><p>A story of the growth of a Clarke x Lexa in a BDSM context - Clarke is new to it and Lexa is a seasoned Dom.  Both will learn new things about themselves and their friends.</p><p>Im horrible at summaries so read the first chapter where i set the scene and see if you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

PRELUDE:

Clarke is fresh out of college/university.  She just finished her first degree – she is a qualified doctor now…but she is determined to go back and do an Arts degree to satisfy her passion.  Not only fresh out of uni but fresh out of a relationship.  6 months ago she split with a man called Finn Collins…cheaters don’t change apparently.  She needs a new start and a new beginning.  Maybe a new town and new people…

Lexa is 3 years out of a business degree – she has a steady job (lucky girl is already a CEO at Trikru Enterprises in Califronia) and a lovely apartment in a high-rise.  Lots of friends surrounding her as she makes her way through life.  But she has a secret that only a few know about.

Money isn’t an issue at all for either of the young women.  They are both handed promising futures.  Yet, their lives are not fulfilled in different ways that are going to compliment eachother.


	2. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets pushed to do something ridiculous - by her own terms.  
> Clarke takes her own personal leap too.

“Oh god these things are heavy!” Clarke grumbles to herself  “So glad this is the last of them…”.

Clarke huffs in frustration; even though her couch and bed are in the new apartment with the mountains of boxed she knows there will be lots of work left.  This was nowhere near a finished and polished apartment yet. 

It definitely had the potential to be a nice apartment though – it was two thirds up the building, she was on floor 45.  There were large windows with floor to ceiling curtains that could make the midday sun look like midnight. 

It was a small apartment, although it was perfect for Clarke.  The bedroom was a loft above the kitchen.  You could see the expanse of the city from the everywhere. 

It was perfect.  Though like many things in Clarke’s life it didn’t really make her whole. 

*grumble grumble* “Oh dear…” Clarke had gone all day without having a bite to eat…she hadn’t eaten anything since a bagel and a coffee at 8:30am.

Clarke locked the door and headed to the corner store – caught up in the moving process she didn’t bring food with her…stupid – and bought the essentials: milk, bread some meat and snacks…of course there was some coffee mixed in there too.

An uneventful night ensued as she dozed off into a food coma after downing a cup of tea, a toasted sandwich and a piece of fruit. 

The next few days were uneventful – Clarke slept, ate and unpacked.  There were a few visits from neighbours – they brought food and lended a hand with some of the unpacking.  This city was too good to be true. 

It was only a week ago that she was warring with her mother over moving and giving up her future as a doctor and all that.  All she wanted was a new start…a new life…new people.  Essentially a life makeover – maybe she would find out what was missing in her life.

********

 **Echo:** Come on Lexa.  You have to stop brooding eventually.

 **Echo:** It has been 3 years.  Give yourself a break.  You haven’t been to a munch or even a specialist bar or party in that time either. 

 **Echo:** Your girl is out there somewhere and you know you might be missing her by not going out and socialising.

 **Echo:** Come on I can see that you are reading this – Lexa please…come to the munch this Saturday…that gives you 4 days.  I will be expecting you.

 **Lexa:** I will think about it Echo…but you know my reasons for this

 **Echo:** You cant hold on to the memory of her forever…you will find yourself a girl soon.

 **Lexa:** there is a one in ten chance of finding a girl who likes girls and them even worse odds finding a girl that is into my lifestyle.  You do the math Echo…my odds aren’t good.

 **Echo:** You aren’t doing anything to help these odds right now either Lexa…come to the munch then we can go out for a drink.  If you want…that alright?

 **Lexa:** How about we go out for drinks this Friday…then I will come to the gathering on Saturday.  Hmm?  That enough socialising for you?  You are the master of persuasion…it is a wonder you are a bottom Echo. *laughing emoji*

 **Echo:** Do not underestimate my strength and prowess Lexa.  Myself and Xavier will be expecting to see you on Saturday at 6:30.  You know the place.

 **Lexa:** Fine – you win this time.  Bel might start to wonder about your submission if you keep this up though – haha!

 Lexa knew what she was doing was self-destructive…it had been 3 years since _Her._ A dom, Gustis had ‘stolen’ Costia.  Though Lexa knew that herself and Costia weren’t a perfect match it still hurt.  It hurt to even think about it.

_Stop brooding Lexa – enough.  Maybe it wont be so bad…oh fuck it – I will go.  Just once…_

*******

Clarke knew that she should try and become ‘involved’ in the city scene – she was not going to be a social recluse anymore.  Sure Clarke had friends…but only because they shared the same classes.

Friday…Friday she would go to dinner.  Check out the scene so to speak.  The busiest night of the week is the best time to see what the best things to do are.

********

In the time before Friday, Clarke decided to do some ‘searching’.  Maybe an art group…though Clarke wasn’t expecting to come across an entry in the calendar for ‘special interests’ to be a munch.

_ Munch this Saturday _

_6:30 at Polis and Kru Bar & Grill_

_(Newcomers are always welcome and well taken care of – make yourself known to Echo at the number below)_

_**** *** ***_ (there is an actual number in reality XD)

_Crashers will be dealt with appropriately._

_(Meeting at this time every Saturday)_

Well that was short and sweet. 

It was thought provoking to say the least.  She had read about it and seen the trailers for ‘Fifty Shades’ – but never saw the movie.  It didn’t seem like an accurate depiction of BDSM at all.  She knew BDSM was based on trust and complimenting your partner. 

Clarke was particularly intrigued with it in the last few years – though always under the watchful gaze of her mother it didn’t give her time to act on it at all.  Maybe now was the time to act on it. 

_No harm done if you find that you don’t like it Clarke; just do it._

********

Friday evening came around – Clarke was super nervous.  She even entertained the idea of staying in with pizza, chips and her best friend… Netflix. 

But Clarke made herself a promise when she moved to New York – she vowed not to bck away from opportunities.  This was an opportunity.

Clarke stood infront of her closet for a good 20 minuted before she decided on an outfil.

Black stretch-skinny jeans, a fitted shirt that showed a lice bit of cleavage with a set of black heels – that helped her with her mild case of ‘vertically challenged-ness‘.

Taking one last look in the mirror she was pleased – her makeup for once was done well and she looked good.  The night begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Juicy stuff starts in the next few chapters - im really looking forward to it.


	3. The Night Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is basically a little fluff - but mostly Clarke being needy and a little clumsy.
> 
> OR
> 
> Clarke is a clumsy little girl when a beautiful woman stands before her.

Friday evening came around – Clarke was super nervous.  She even entertained the idea of staying in with pizza, chips and her best friend… Netflix. 

But Clarke made herself a promise when she moved to New York – she vowed not to bck away from opportunities.  This was an opportunity.

Clarke stood infront of her closet for a good 20 minuted before she decided on an outfil.

Black stretch-skinny jeans, a fitted shirt that showed a lice bit of cleavage with a set of black heels – that helped her with her mild case of ‘vertically challenged-ness‘.

Taking one last look in the mirror she was pleased – her makeup for once was done well and she looked good.  The night begins.

The streets are relatively quiet as Clarke steps out of her car – which was surprising.  City lights are blinking/flashing and people are everywhere.  Though, it just isn’t chaos.  That was Clarke’s biggest fear – she hates chaos and well…things that are out of line. 

Sitting down to her reservation at Polis & Kru – directed to a table near the window.  She thanks the heavens that she can choose to direct her attention to the outside world if it gets overwhelming.

Clarke does her best to observe and retain everything she can.  It is quite a large establishment – tables and booths everywhere.  A dancefloor with a DJ (the music was very thumpy).  The bar is about half-full.  But the place is by no means dead – there are people moving about.  The people don’t all look very BDSM-ey. 

Sure there are some who are obviously practicing goers – given away by various collars, marks and behaviour.  Two brunette women catch her eye.  They are both sitting up at the bar but, they are facing away from it.

Engaged in a conversation that is obviously very…interesting.  Though one catches her eye more than the other.  Her brunette hair is up in a ponytail set high on the back of her head – the curls are perfect, not tight but perfectly wavy.  Her eyes – oh her eyes were so green, it was like looking at little pearls of kryptonite.  She looked like she might be kinky…in some way.

The tight pants, occasional chain and her general look complimented by a leather jacked gave it away.  Clarke was drooling – literally.  Until the meal she ordered on her way in was placed infront of her by a waitress.  Clarke gave her thankyous to the woman.

She began her meal but was still drawn to the muscular figure sitting on one of the bar-stools.  She hoped it wasn’t obvious…

********

“See Lexa, this isn’t that bad, is it?” Echo asked

“No, I guess.  Thankyou for inviting me – I really needed a drink that wouldn’t be consumed on my couch in front of Netflix”  They both laughed

Chatter continued until Echo tapped the other brunette’s shoulder.

“Hey, Lexa.” She hummed in response as she took a sip of her drink “It seems you may have an…admirer”

“I doubt it E…I look pretty bad for a Friday night.  Work was a bitch this week.”

“Lexa, she has been stealing glances at you since she sat down.  I gotta say she is gorgeous…the blonde near the window.” Echo nudged

Lexa’s eyes flicked to the blonde and a few seconds later, their eyes met.  Clarke looked away as her cheeks turned a deep shade of reddy-pink.

********

“Shit” Clarke muttered under her breath.  Felling the burn in her cheeks she took a large gulp of her water and tried to calm her breathing.

She turned her attention to her unfinished meal in the hopes of distracting her brain.  The way those green eyed bore into Clarke’s own blue ones was intense.  To say the least.  Clarke willed herself to look up once more – it was a shock.

She was met with the same green eyes that caught her before.  The womans facial expression was not one of anger or ‘stop looking at me blondie’.  The soft but enquiring gaze was comforting to say the least. 

It was a little arousing too…

_No Clarke – no – this is not the time.  Keep it together girl!_

********

“Well???” Echo smirked

“She is cute…very cute.  But she doesn’t look like she is you know…into me…”

“Oh Lexa, the girl blushed and she-oh god is is there Lexa.  This is an opportunity, is it not.  Talk to her Lexa.  I have to go and see Bel, he will be looking for me by now.  Go and have some fun – meet someone.”

********

Clarke was busied with finishing her meal – the last hunk of meat was gone when a voice asked “Do you mind?”

Clarke swallowed strongly “Im sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.  It wont happen again-”

Lexa cut Clarke off “Woah woah there.  That’s not what I meant.  May I sit here” Lexa motioned to the seat across from the blonde.

Clarke couldn’t really form words properly – well, she found it hard to “Yes, sure.”

“My name is Lexa” she brunette smiled, sensing the nervousness on the girl.  It really wasn’t that hard to see – Clarke’s hands were trembling a bit and she had the occasional shake.

“C-Clarke…that is mine” Clarke was kicking herself for tis behaviois.  It was like any ounce of confidence had walked out the door.

“I haven’t seen you around…”

Clarke regained some of her composure “Im new around here…I just finished college and moved into an apartment on the edge of the city almost a week ago.”

“You don’t mess around do you”

“Well I wasn’t having the best time at home…you know parent can be real shitty sometimes.  They just didn’t accept where I want to go with my life and what I want to do with it”

They continued with chatter for atleast the next hour – time really got away from the two women.  They talked about politics and the city and people in general; and of course about themselves.

“Clarke, I will not beat around the bush right now.  Although I do not wish to make you uncomfortable or scare you in any way”

The change in direction was abrupt but simply, Clarke nodded for Lexa to continue

“I find you intriguing Clarke, i wish to find out more about you and what interests you…”Lexa checks in with the girls expression – she seems comfortable “Are you planning to come back to this place anytime soon?”

Clarke nodded “around six-thirty tomorrow night…”  Clarke wondered if Lexa might pick up on the suggestion of that particular time.

Lexa raised an eyebrow “Well, Clarke.  It is late and I have work tomorrow.  Though I am pretty sure we may meet again.” A small smile spread across the lips of both girls

“Goodnight Lexa”

Lexa stood and leaned over the table; taking Clarke’s right hand into hers then pressing a small chaste kiss to the top of her hand “Goodnight Clarke”

********

Clarke laid in her bed that night – her room was still simple and unfinished – and allowed her thoughts to linger back to that kiss.  How rough, yet soft Lexa’s hands were.  The softness of the brunette’s lips and the smooth caramel feel of her voice in the air. 

It was beautiful.

Lexa was beautiful.

 _Don’t fuck this up Clarke_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo - kinky shit will ensue in the next few chapters...  
> Thoughts?  
> Suggestions?  
> Anything at all?  
> (I love hearing from you all)


	4. Sneaking Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke musters up the confidence to go to the Munch...it turns out well.
> 
> Lexa is also really powerful...

Clarke laid in her bed that night – her room was still simple and unfinished – and allowed her thoughts to linger back to that kiss.  How rough, yet soft Lexa’s hands were.  The softness of the brunette’s lips and the smooth caramel feel of her voice in the air. 

It was beautiful.

Lexa was beautiful.

 _Don’t fuck this up Clarke.  Now go to sleep_.

********

Lexa walked through her apartment aimlessly that night.  Pacing the floor to ceiling windows, circling the blush couches that surrounded a little fake fire. 

She knew that they only talked for an hour or so…but Clarke was exquisite.  That was undeniable. 

Lexa stripped and fell into her bed – the first time in a while that she didn’t just sleep on the couch – but sleep avoided her.  Thoughts of Clarke dominated her mind…she couldn’t get the girl out of her head. 

Lexa sees hundreds of people every-day…why Clarke?

The explanation for this – whatever it is and whatever it could grow to – is absent.

********

Clarke finds her schedule on Saturday morning and afternoon to be surprisingly empty…other than some shopping that really needs to be done. 

New city = new fashion needs. 

So Clarke set out and returned with the outfit she decided the evening would warrant.  Surely it would make a statement.  She hoped.

********

6:30 rolled around – Clarke had been both dreading and wishing for the evening. 

Clarke re-read the ad in the paper again as she flicked the car engine off – just to make sure she hadn’t made a mistake. 

Making her way to the bar; she hailed the bartender.

“Im looking for Echo…”

He looked at her and smiled “You are new to this?  I haven’t seen you around before..not for this anyway” Clarke nodded “I will get her for you…”

“Thankyou”

********

“Excuse me Echo…you have a newbie for tonight.”  He motioned to the blonde girl who was obviously nervous, on the other side of the bar.

“Thanks Nyko” Echo opened her phone and shot a message to Lexa

 **Echo:** You are in luck tonight Lexa…your little blonde friend is here for the meeting tonight…make sure you turn up

 **Lexa:** Im not backing out…are you sure?

 **Echo:** Come and find out.  ;)

Echo closed her phone and walked around to the blonde, pulling up a bar stool next to her.

“Im Echo…” The pair turned to face each other on the twisting stools

“C-clarke” she stuttered a little, her hands shaking a little

“You really are a newbie…its alright Clarke.  This is a safe environment for you to explore what intrigues you.  I just have a few questions…but we can do this in private…follow me?”

Clarke nodded and followed the woman down the hall at the end of the bar to a room.  It was full of couches, bean bags and tables…and other things that Clarke didn’t really know what to think about…

The pair sat down on a couch.  Clarke was still fidgeting like hell.

“Clarke…I can tell that this is probably fairly new to you.” Earning a nod from Clarke “Can I ask you some things?  It will help me with spotting people that can help you.”

“Um, sure.  What do you want to know” Clarke spoke slowly as to not trip or fumble.  This was the last place she wanted to embarrass herself.

“Are you a sub, dom or a switch?”

“Ummm, I think im submissive…I am not totally sure…sorry”

“Don’t be sorry Clarke, now…are you interested in men, women or both?”

“Im bisexual, but I prefer women.”

“Thank-you, Clarke.  This will help me figure out how we can get you where you need to be.  Alright?”

“Okay…Echo, thanks I guess” She smiled

“You are welcome Clarke…everyone will be coming in soon.  Don’t be scared or worried – some of them might seem rough and tough and all that, but I promise they are all very friendly.”

Echo let everyone in – there was about 30 people in total.  People covered in leather and some with latex and some girls in very short dresses.  There was no doubt that this group was kinky.  Clarke ordered a drink and observed for a few minutes.

It was fascinating to say the least; with a touch of… _interesting._   Some lap-sitters and some foot-rests etc.  Again, interesting and fascinating. 

“Hey there missy, haven’t seen you around before…” The man said as he sat down.  He had shirt wavy-ish/curly and the cutest little freckles splattered across his cheeks.

“Hi…im, um, Clarke”

“It’s alright, im Bellamy…just call me B or Bell, im with Echo who I am sure you have already met.  Don’t be nervous, im just scoping you out – I like to think im a good guy.” He shrugged, his eyes were then drawn to a figure who just stepped through the door.

He called out “Hey, Lexa!  You decided to join us!”

Clarke’s face went white – well it felt like it.   She heard heavy and deliberate footsteps behind her.

“Bell, been a little while hasn’t it…who is your friend?”

Clarke turned her face, looking at Lexa

Bellamy confirmed “This is Clarke, she is the latest newbie”

“Oh, can you give us a minute Bel?”  He simply nodded and gave up his seat which Lexa promptly took.

“I had my suspicions about you Clarke…they are now confirmed.” Lexa smiled passionately

“Im glad…I have been quite, captured by you too”

“I would find it quite embarrassing if I pursued you and found out you weren’t what I thought…Can you tell me anything that might help me gauge where you are at?”

“Well…im sorry im really bad at this…if you cant tell im super nervous.”  Clarke took a second to try and compose herself, then began revealing herself “I think im submissive, im bisexual.  I don’t really know what kinks im into but I have a working knowledge of a lot of them.  I want to explore and find out more about myself in this way…is that what you are after?”

“You have just settled many of my concerns Clarke.  Thankyou.”

“Happy to help” Clarke giggled, the sweetness of the sound made Lexa smile.

“Now that is gorgeous” 

They continued to talk for a while – the topics on the same level as the evening before.  They were oblivious to the happenings around them, they were soley focussed on eachother.  Until Bellamy stood up on a coffee table that was in the middle of the room, he cracked a whip on his calf – earning the silence of the room.

“Friends, we welcome a newcomer to our midst tonight.  Miss Clarke…” he motioned to Clarke to stand up “would you like to tell us your ‘role’ and anything else you deem fit?”

Clarke was never good at public speaking, but she put her game face on and stood up.  Eyes from all around the room were on her.  “Hi…im Clarke, im submissive to men and women.  Im only new to this BDSM scene, yeah.  That’s about it.” Clarke smiled nervously, the room covered itself in quiet claps and words of welcome and endearment.

Bellamy concluded “You heard the lady, so you cant scare her off.  Remember your heads and have a lovely evening.”  He then handed over to the crowd again.

“Well done, you fooled them.” Clarke gave a questioning look “You are a quite nervous but your face didn’t give away anything.  Well done.” Lexa said.

Clarke noticed that her voice certainly had a strong, forceful tone but it had undertones of comfort and security that made Clarke feel just that.  Secure and Comfortable.

“Thanks.  But it seems I do not know much about you, Lexa.”

“Well, im dominant.  I will dominate women only, I have a few extreme kinks.  Though I mainly enjoy the domination and control my position gives me.  If you want to know more im afraid I will have to ask you on a date, miss Clarke.” Lexa was smirking.  Hoping that the girl will accept.

“I wouldn’t say no to that Lexa.”

“Can I put my number in your phone Clarke?”  A nod clame from Clarke as she handed the brunette her phone.

“I would like to put it under ‘Commander Lexa’…if that is alright...” again a simple nod.

“Well thankyou Clarke.  I look forward to knowing more about you.  I must have you understand one thing thought Clarke, in what I do as a Dom…I will be respectful and chivalrous but do not let that fool you…I am as much a fairy princess as the men around here”

Clarke had a few seconds of insane courage…“I cant see a problem with that, _Commander_ ”

Lexa’s breathing hitched and her pupils dilated just a tiny bit “It would be wise of you not to tease me little girl” a smirk spread across Lexa’s face.

“Im not little…im five foot six, thankyou”

“five foot eleven, I win.  You are little and you are a girl.” Clarke huffed at Lexa’s words

“I need to go home now…I have done a lot tonight and I need to think about it…”

Lexa nodded.  A blush ensued as Lexa stood and stepped towards her.  Clark did the same.  “Goodnight Clarke” Lexa whispered as she brought a hand to the back of Clarke’s neck and pressed a soft kiss to the girls forehead.

Clarke went on to shudder lightly – which definitely did not go unnoticed by Lexa. 

“Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke hurried away quickly thinking _If that is what a kiss to the forehead can do…what else is she capable of…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> What kinks do we want to give Lexa and/or Clarke? (im having trouble thinking of ones that are not hugely common)


	5. Her Own Kind of Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is her own kind of beautiful and Lexa learns this very quickly.

“Goodnight Clarke” Lexa whispered as she brought a hand to the back of Clarke’s neck and pressed a soft kiss to the girls forehead.

Clarke went on to shudder lightly – which definitely did not go unnoticed by Lexa. 

“Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke hurried away quickly thinking _If that is what a kiss to the forehead can do…what else is she capable of…._

_********_

The days that followed consisted of Lexa messaging Clarke at any reasonable hour of the day she could.  The texts dripping of sexual tension, not-so-innocent flirtation and two people who desperately want to get to know one another.

(A few days later: Wednesday)

 **Commander Lexa:** Good evening princess

 **Clarke:** Princess??  Good evening to you too, Commander

 **Commander Lexa:** I have been doing a lot of thinking Clarke…

 **Clarke:** Hmmmmmmmm

 **Commander Lexa:** I would like to ask you out on a date…though it wont be conventional…thoughts?

 **Clarke:** Lexa there are many ways that could go…given that this is you we are talking about.  *winky face*

 **Commander Lexa:** Oh whatever could you mean Clarke?  *devil emoji*

 **Clarke:** You know exactly what I mean, Commander.

 **Commander Lexa:** Echo and Bellamy have invited us to their place for dinner…I know that it isn’t private or anything but, you know…

 **Clarke:** I’d love to have dinner with you and your friends, Lexa.  Is this anything kinky or…you know…is it ‘vanilla’

 **Commander Lexa:** That is where you come in Clarke.

 **Commander Lexa:** It is open to your choice here…it can be as kinky or as vanilla as you see fit…

 **Clarke:** I don’t think I would mind a little kinky actually…but it means I should probably go shopping.  I have a very limited wardrobe right now. 

 **Commander Lexa:** Even better.  Clarke would you mind if I came with you…shopping that is? *halo emoji*

 **Clarke:** I wouldn’t mind that, I could use your opinion and expertise in appropriate wear.

 **Commander Lexa:** It’s a date *wink emoji* *halo emoji* *happy emoji*

 **Clarke:** Meet you at your place….when?

 **Commander Lexa:** How about 2:00 tomorrow… *Lexa’s address*

 **Clarke:** Done deal…hey, you didn’t tell me when this double date was.

 **Commander Lexa:** It is this Friday evening.  I can pick you up from your place at 7:00 if you like.

 **Clarke:** That’s wonderful.  Let Echo and Bellamy know im looking forward to it.  And don’t go getting any ideas missy.

 **Commander Lexa:** I will, I wont get any ideas.  I promise.  Im all about talking about things.  We have talked about some things but we haven’t had ‘the talk’ yet – you are safe. 

 **Clarke:** Thankyou Lexa.  Now it is 11:48 at night and I have to look presentable tomorrow so I better get my beauty sleep.

 **Commander Lexa:** You don’t need beauty sleep princess, you are always beautiful. 

 **Clarke:** Goodnight Lexa *sleep emoji* *blushing emoji*

 **Commander Lexa:** Goodnight my beautiful Clarke. Xxx

Clarke slumped into bed after tossing her phone to the end-table.  She knew that she only met Lexa a week ago and it was progressing fairly quickly.  It sounded cliché to Clarke…but she felt an underlying connection and sense of trust for and with Lexa. 

Lexa did very much the same thing.  Putting her phone on charge, pulling back the bed covers and then slipping between them.  Her mind was conflicted though.  She was afraid that Clarke would be stolen by another Dom…it haunted her.  Her mind filled with images of Clarke walking away from her, hand in hand with a man.  She forced herself to wipe the image from her mind…well tried anyway.  It was a nightmare…surely lightning wouldn’t strike twice.

********

**Thursday afternoon 2pm**

Lexa’s POV

_Come on Lexa…its just shopping…you shouldn’t be feeling like this.  She is just going to come out wearing something and ask your opinion or something like that._

Clarke’s POV

_Will she like it??  God I hope so – I want to look good for her, and for me too. Obviously.  God…this makes my but look big…jeez.  What the heck…_

Clarke walked around the corner from the fitting rooms…all dressed up in a black rouched dress that fit her curves from her shoulders to half-way down her thighs.  Needless to say, Lexa’s jaw dropped…not by much but it dropped.  Lexa could feel a heat begin to pool in the pit of her belly.  God Clarke looked gorgeous.

Feeling Lexa’s eyes rake down her body – she felt it only fair to give the woman a twirl.

Lexa discovered a lovely aspect of the dress.  The back – from Clarkes hips to between her shoulders – of the dress laced up with a light blue ribbon.  Lexa was captured by this new level of beauty.

“I take it you like it?...Lexa??”  Clarke walked a little closer, ther were now only a few inches away from eachother.  Lexa’s eyes were now fixated at the junction of the dress’ neckline where the blondes cleavage began to show generously.

“Lexaaaa??”

Lexa snapped out of her little trance-like state.  “Hmmm?  Wha-sorry” Lexa blushed a little

“My big bad Commander likes what she sees??”

Lexa moved her hands to the girls hips and pulled her closer – their bodies now flush against each other.  “I love it…its perfect.  You are perfect” pressing a small peck to the girls forehead and then one on each cheek. 

_Now go and get out of it so I can buy it for you before I rip it off your body._

Clarke emerged in her skinny jeans and tank top – Lexa realised it wasn’t the dress that made her irresistible.  Lexa was still feeling very attracted to the girl.  Clarke was her own kind of beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Kinks we want?


	6. The Exhibition Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa grow a little closer...Clarke is growing very quickly.
> 
> And Echo and Bellamy are playing very good hosts and teachers.
> 
> terrrible at summaries...sorry

Clarke emerged in her skinny jeans and tank top – Lexa realised it wasn’t the dress that made her irresistible.  Lexa was still feeling very attracted to the girl.  Clarke was her own kind of beauty.

**FRIDAY EVENING 7pm (Date at Echo and Bell’s)**

Even though Lexa wasn’t going to pull up in the garage and come to her apartment until 7:00; Clarke began her endeavour to get prepared at 5:00.

Clarke had tried on several pairs of heels: a pair of red sparkly ones that made her 4 inches taller and a black pair with little holes in them that would make her tower over Lexa by atleast 3 inches.  The blonde, however, settled on a pair that matched the dress well.  They set her up 4 inches and were midnight black with a little sparkle.  They were perfect.

Those heels, accompanied by the Black and blue lace up dress with a small charm bracelet were what she opened her apartment door to Lexa in.  It was the dress that Lexa did her best to pry her eyes away from while she was driving.

Clarke couldn’t tear her eyes off Lexa.  Lexa must have decided it was a night to make Clarke drool.  Lexa wore tight black leather pants with a button up shirt covered by a charcoal blazer that hugged her strong shoulders very nicely.  And the boots made such a lovely heavy thud as they hit the floor.

Clarke noticed the Commander’s failed attempt to not look at the girl when she stepped out from the car infront of Bellamy and Echo’s house...well house was a stretch, it was huge…more like a modest mansion.  It had everything, the circular driveway to the water features.

“Lexa…you are allowed to look.  I dressed for you tonight” Clarke chuckled as they walked up the stairs to the frint door.

“Clarke, I only have so much self control.  If I were to look properly I am sure that I would end up ravishing you against the door.  And you are not mine to take…do you understand?”

A blush spread across Clarke’s cheeks and her knees began to feel a little weak. “I understand Commander” her husky voice went straight through Lexa “Though, you are wrong…it is yours to take.”

Lexa looks at Clarke with hooded eyes “You tell me that now?”

Clarke chuckles as lexa knocks on the door “Yep”

Almost instantaneously the door was opened by Echo “Hello there Lexa.  Oh you lucky lady…Good evening Clarke”

“I am lucky…she is simply stunning tonight Echo.  Much like yourself”

The conversation centres around looks until they reach the dining room.  Clarke is captured by the architecture and interior design.  The entryway was met wih a large winding staircase, they went under the staircase and into a large room with a large wooden dining table that had many smaller, circular tables adjacent to it. 

********

The meal had been served up and they were all hooking into their food.  Except Clarke.  Her attention was drawn to a room just off to the side…

Echo chuckles “Whats wrong Echo…” Bellamy asks

“Clarke, Sir…the red room…”  Bellamy and Lexa focus their attention on the girl who is still peering over into the red room

“Perhaps we could give her the grand tour aftter dinner…if Lexa would allow it” Bellamy suggests

“That is up to Clarke…I do not wish to scare her off…Clarke?” Lexa puts a hand on the girl’s knee

Clarke jumps in her seat “Sorry…sorry Lexa, uh-Commander” she stumbles over her words.  All three giggle a little – though it abated quickly.  Lexa was touched at the use of her title and have Clarke’s thigh a light squeeze.

“its alright my princess, the red room intrigues you” Lexa’s tone soft and friendly.

Clarke just nods as she takes a small hunk of steak between her teeth.

“Well then Clarke…go and have a look” Bellamy’s tone very humble and honest.  Clarke hesitates for a second, but stands and walked a few shaky and slow steps towards the large entryway to the room.  Clarke could already see the room was very large. 

Lexa sees Clarke’s ‘discomfort’ and strode over to her.  Wrapping her arm through the girls to steady her as they walked together.

“You must understand that you are allowed to leave this area at any time…I know this is new to you and this is heady stuff”. 

Lexa turned the lights up to illuminate the room.  The room was lined with floor to ceiling mirrors on two walls parallel to each other.  One wall sported three queen size beds with corner posts and red covers.  The ceiling held rings and pulleys.  There were shelves and draws that contained and showed off other bdsm gear: whips, bonds and toys among them.

Clarke stood in the doorway for a full minute taking it all in.  Walking into the middle of the room then turning around to face Lexa.  “This is what you like?” Clarke asked in a soft tone

Lexa nodded “I have particular tastes…I don’t enjoy the result of everything in this room.  I have my own, red room that is suited to me.  This is Bellamy and Echo’s…”

Clarke turned again and walked around the room; not touching, just looking and thinking. 

“She is taking it well…” Echo whispered to Lexa.  Bellamy and Echo had come to look at the exchange

“Im proud of her…im proud to have her too.”

“Tried anything yet…” Bellamy asked

“No, im waiting for her to give herself to me.  I have a great respect for the strength that her submission will come from.  I have all the time in the world for her.”

“We are hosting a party…of the kinky kind this time next week.  Special invite only, yourself and Clarke are welcome.  We can set you up with one of the rooms upstairs if you choose to stay the night or need privacy during the evening.”

“We will see…I am impressed with how she is right now but I don’t want to push it.  Can I let you know by next Thursday?”

“Of course.  You know…If Clarke ever wanted to see what happens I thing Echo would love to give her some peace of mind.  Just simple things…bondage and forcing release.  Light stuff like that.”

“I wouldn’t mind that…I agree it might help put her mind at ease.  Can I have a few minutes with her?”

Bellamy and Echo left the vicinity – moving back to the table.

“Clarke…” their eyes locked “Is there anything you like the look of?  Things you want to try…or am I being too forward”

“You are definitely not being forward…I have dreamt of such thing almost every night this week” Clarke blushed as Lexa moved closer to her.

“That makes me very happy…Bellamy and Echo have offered us two things…To show you some light things tonight…put your mind at ease since you haven’t done this before.  I believe it will do you well to see something that isn’t scripted…”

“They have?” Lexa nodded “It wouldn’t be weird for me to be okay with that?”

Lexa laughed “No princess, not at all.  I would like to see the exchange.” Placing a reassuring hand on the back of the girls neck and waist; pulling them together.

“Alright,  id like to see…and the second thing…”

“Eager aren’t we” Lexa smiled broadly “We can talk about the second thing if this goes well, alright?” peppering kisses on the girl’s cheeks and forehead.  Then their lips met, briefly.  It was intimate, soft brushing and tugging.  Then tongues began to entwine with the heavy breathing.  Broken by a presence: Echo was standing in the doorway wearing a robe with Bellamy still in jeans and a shirt by her side.  Clarke blushed but Lexa was unfazed.

Bellamy cleared his throat; earning the attention of everyone in the room “Green?”  Lexa nodded in response.  “Make yourself comfortable, this room is ours for the next hour or so.”  Thanked Bellamy and Echo quietly.

Gasping loudly as Lexa picked Clarke up, bridal style and laying her out on one of the three beds at the back of the room.  Removing the blonde’s heels and her own jacket and boots; then quickly taking up a position behind her.  Sitting up on the bed with her legs in a v-shape and knees bent; pulling Clarke into a similar position with the blonde’s back pressed to her front.

“Again, you are allowed to leave at any time without warning and ask myself any questions you have at any time.  Okay?”

Clarke snuggled closer and hummed in response.  She was almost completely fixated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Clarke take this hmm?  
> What happens next?


	7. Keep it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo and Bellamy put on a little show for Clarke and Lexa.
> 
> and Lexa is doing her job...making Clarke very needy.

“Again, you are allowed to leave at any time without warning and ask myself any questions you have at any time.  Okay?”

Clarke snuggled closer and hummed in response.  She was almost completely fixated on what was unfolding in front of her.

Echo had disposed of her robe and was now naked and laying flat on the bed – Clarke found it hard to look away.  Bellamy was securing padded cuffs to the girl’s ankles and wrists.  Connecting them to their respective bedposts.  Bringing over a tray from one of the shelves, placing it down on the bed close to where Lexa was holding Clarke.

Clarke was surprised at how relaced Echo was.  Her breathing was even but not controlled; her face portrayed the image of relaxation.  Echo was obviously well-versed in this act.  But her attention was brought to the tray next to her after Bellamy declared she could look and touch anything on it.

The tray looked like a simple dinner tray, but the wood was sealed in some kind of acrylic or resin…Clarke attributed it to health reasons.  There were a few fairly ‘normal’ looking dildos ranging from silicone to plastic etc.  Some of them obviously vibrated and others had clit stimulators too.  Clarke may be knew to this but the girl knows her way around sex toys…three years of solitude doesn’t exactly pass quickly.  But what really caught her eye on the tray was a rectangular box.  She had absolutely no idea what it was.  The box had photos and words on it, though it still didn’t make sense.

“Lexa…what is that?” Clarke tapped on the top of the unit.

Lexa didn’t answer directly, instead called to bellamy.  Who was doing a check-in with Echo: fastening restraints and checking on her state of mind “Bell, woud echo be interested in showing us the TENS unit in action?”

Bellamy looked to Echo who nodded furiously “I’ll take that as a yes” he chuckled, pulling a rectangular unit out of the box and cradling its attachments in the other hand.  This made Clarke think it must be something that is pleasurable.  Clarke’s insides squirmed as bellamy knelt between the girl’s knees – setting the whole contraption down between his knees – and began working.  This was obviously not new to him either. 

The dark haired man attatched little ‘sticky’ pads between the girls legs.  He explained to all three women where he was placing them as he did so: two either side of the clit and two more just outside Echo’s vulva in the hollow of her thighs. 

Clarke was astonished and relieved by the man’s constant check-in’s with the girl at his mercy.  Giving reassuring touches and words that could surely make any kinky girl wet.

Bellamy took sat up on the bed facing Clarke and Lexa while putting Echo between hmself and the pair.  “This is a TENS unit.  By definition it is a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation unit is a device that sends small electrical currents to targeted body parts. These currents are used to relieve pain. Some TENS units are designed for use in a hospital or healthcare facility. Obviously this is not what we use it for…“

Clarke made the connection.  She had seen this in some of her work placements from uni…she never thought she would lay eyes on one in a setting like this.

Lexa begins talking calmly as Bellamy does one more once-over of Echo “Echo is very experienced with the unit…it is very intense and it can be a little draining.  She will seize up and wriggle and maybe pull hard on her restraints” Lexa moved to rest her chin on the girls shoulder “It might look like she is uncomfortable or not enjoying it…but trust me, she is.”

Clarke just nods.  Her wide eyes fixed on Echo as Bellamy begins to run electricity through the unit to the girls body.  Her body shudders and arches; her breathing becoming more erratic.  Bellamy tenderly runs his hands over her body in a reassuring fashion.  Occasionally pinching nipples and upping the intensity through the unit. 

It goes on for only 10 minutes before the dark haired man switches off the machine and removes her restraints…many orgasms, gasps and screams of pleasure later Echo is writhing and twitching.

Bellamy scoops the exhausted and blissful Echo up into his arms lovingly and sits back down on the bed; his arms cradling her and his voice giving words of endearment and assurance.

Lexa breaks the silence between herself and Clarke “It was beautiful…wasn’t she” giving a little nudge with her nose.

Clarke nodded “It looked so intense, but you are right.  She was obviously enjoying it very much”

Bellamy spoke softly “I think Echo is done for the night…Im going to take her to bed, she needs rest.  Stay as long as you like, the green room is always open to you guys if you want to stay the night, you know where it is Lexa”

The pair share a mutual nod as Bel stands and walks out of the room.  Clarke lets go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“What do you think?” Lexa asked, placing her arms around the girl’s waist a little tighter than before.

“I think…that I wouldn’t mind trying these things.  But I am sure that I need to talk about limits and things like that.  In particular what you like and need from me.”

“I have the perfect place for that conversation, Clarke.  Would you feel up to coming back to my place tonight?” Her voice soft and hopeful. 

Clarke removed herself from the grasp of Lexa, spinning between her knees to face her.  “Id love to go back to your place tonight” a small grin appeared on the faces of both girls; though Lexa’s smile was not wicked like Clarke’s.

The blonde put her hands either side of the brunette’s hips.  Their lips pressed together softly and then they clashed with the power of passion behind them.  The momentum causing Lexa to lay back, flat on the bed.  Clarke liked what she saw beneath her, Lexa’s hair spread out in a fan over her shoulders.  But Lexa had other ideas…wrapping one leg around Clarke’s hips she flipped them. 

So now the brunette is on top with her hips at the junction of the blonde’s thighs, forcing the girls dress up around her hips. 

“That is much better, don’t you think?” Lexa seemed quite proud that she had made Clarke blush.

She nodded.  Clarke was well aware of her tomato-like cheeks that were blushing furiously – she had never been put in a situation like this before and it brought out a tiny bit of shy-ness – but the ache beginning to build in her lower belly was winning.  She guided her hips up into Lexa’s – hoping to achieve some friction. 

Lexa giggles at the girls neediness.  It was beautiful and satisfying.

“Come on, lets go home.  We have much to _talk_ about”

Clarke whined as the brunette moved off her – the loss of friction was uncalled for.  She huffed and went for her shoes at the end of the bed.  Lexa had pulled on her coat and moved her hands to stop Clarke reaching her shoes.

Her voice was low “Let me, Clarke”

Lexa knelt down on the floor next to the girls legs and the bed; delicately strapping the heels back to the slim, pale feet. She fought to not spread the delicate knees of Clarke’s and ravage her right there and then…it was painful to stand her up, walk her out of the house. 

They left a note on the entry-way table

_Thankyou, Bellamy and Echo for everything tonight._

_The dinner was amazing and the show was incredible._

_Lexa and Clarke x_

 

The drive home was quick, the city lights still captured the attention of the blonde.  The marvelled at their beauty…but she certainly marvelled at the woman sitting next to her more.  Lexa was the perfect combination of feminine charm and well…everything else.

Lexa tried to pull a move on Clarke…it was cute and Clarke loved it.  The brunette had rested a hand on Clarke’s knee from the moment the car’s engine roared to a start.  The soft hand had slowly crept up to the top of Clarke’s knee and after slipping beneath the dress’ soft fabric was now only a few centimetres away from Clarke’s already glistening heat.

Lexa had a moment of insane courage course through her; she hand moved swiftly to cup the Clarke’s sex as they pulled up in the garage of Lexa’s apartment building.

The aroused blonde gave out a little wimper as Lexa’s hand squeezed a little – adding a little bit of pressure to all the right spots.

“Well this is interesting” When Lexa got no response but a hum she removed her hand.

Clarke huffed “What…what is interesting.”

Lexa smiled “You, my dear…are already quite aroused…I could feel you pulsing.” Lexa left the car and let Clarke out, leaning into her ear as they walked to the elevator “It’s very sexy if you ask me…you are already so…ready for me” 

The elevator ride was full of sexual tension – Lexa willed herself to refrain from letting herself go…she knew if she did there would be no turning back.  She would surely fuck her in the elevator.  The thought made her smile and giggle.

Clarke raised an eyebrow, asking what made her giggle…

“I was merely thinking about fucking you in this elevator…” Her tone disguised her own arousal well, it sounded like normal talk.

Clarke visibly shuddered “That is so mean, you know that.”

The brunette nodded “It is…but I have to keep my head together until we talk…I do not wish to hurt you or do anything that does not please you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	8. The Red Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke discovers more about Lexa's kinks and her home...smut ensues soon.

“I was merely thinking about fucking you in this elevator…” Her tone disguised her own arousal well, it sounded like normal talk.

Clarke visibly shuddered “That is so mean, you know that.” Pressing her thighs together in hope that the pressure may relieve some of the tension

The brunette nodded “It is…but I have to keep my head together until we talk…I do not wish to hurt you or do anything that does not please you…”

Clarke knows she shouldn’t push Lexa right now…she understands that something could go wrong if they don’t talk first.  “I understand Lexa, im sorry.  I should have thought about the ramifications first.  Thankyou for keeping me in line.”

Lexa chuckled as the elevator gave a ‘ding’ – signalling they had reached Lexa’s floor – “It’s alright Clarke, we aren’t too far away.”

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and headed off for her apartment; only a few doors away from the elevator.  The door opened to her apartment… “Welcome to my haven, Clarke”

Lexa took her on a mini tour of the apartment – showing her all the essentials.  Lexa’s small and cosy bedroom.  The large, luxurious and white bathroom.  The living room fitted with leather couches, a pit in the middle and the cutest coffee table with carvings etched into it.  Then to the galley kitchen with beautiful marble counter tops. 

Clarke was impressed.  She half expected there to be lots of darker colours and the apartment to be less open.  Clearly she was wrong and so happy for it. 

The finished in the media room…a huge U-shaped couch with a large TV and cupboards concealing other consoles – that is what Clarke assumed. 

The tour had lessened the ache in both girls – got their minds off each other’s bodies for a few minutes.

“Your home is wonderful…its so bright and airy.” Clarke exclaimed as she dropped herself to the fluffy couch.

“Thankyou, Clarke.  I worked hard for it.  But I think there are things we both want and need to talk about…”  Lexa sat herself down next to Clarke, landing her hand on the other girls knee.

Clarke’s mind returned back to their reality – the talk they really needed.  “Yeah, though I don’t know where to start.  I mean you know all about me…there isn’t much to know.”

“There is plenty to start with.  You don’t have to have it all figured out right now.  I know that you are submissive, but totally new to this apart from what I have shown you and the research you have done yourself.  You exercise a lot of control in your daily life but control is not something that you desire in the bedroom at all…” Lexa continued with other little pieces of information that she had picked up along the way.  Clarke was surprised – her mouth hung open a little – at Lexa’s ability to regurgitate all this information.

“Wow…that’s intense.” Lexa chuckled at the girl’s reaction.

“I am very observant, Clarke.  It is a trick of the trade.  I notice things.”

“Yeah, no shit sherlock…I guess it would help if I knew what you are into.”

“Can I show you?  Would you feel comfortable coming into my own ‘red room’?”  Lexa brushed a thumb over the girls knee; hoping it would provide some reassurance.

“Sure.  I wouldn’t mind a look.”

The pair stood and left the comfort of the media room.  Coming to a door at the end of the hall, Lexa stopped and placed her hand on the handle but didn’t turn it.  Lexa faced Clarke with a soft expression and eyes elicited with hope “You can leave at any time; there is no obligation to get used to this instantly”

Clarke nodded and Lexa opened the door.  Signalling for Clarke to enter first.

The room wasn’t far off what Bellamy and Echo had.  It was a perfectly square room.  A bed at the far end and mirrors on the opposite side near the door.  The ceiling had loops and hooks in it…Clarke made a mental not to ask what they were for.  There was a big wooden structure…it was shaped like an X but it was standing up against the wall and next to it was what looked like a medical table…but it had these extensions that were definitely for holding legs out. 

Though Clarke expected the room to have a colour theme of black and red…instead it was blue and green. 

Clarke’s insides twisted and turned as she continued to gaze around the room…thinking about anything that could happen in this room.  She physically shivered.  Which made Lexa worry.

The pair were still just inside the doorway; Lexa behind Clarke. 

 Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s waist and moved her body closer so there was only a sliver of air between them.  “Are you alright, Clarke?” She whispered.

Clarke nodded her head “yeah…just a lot to take in…there are some things that I have never seen before…but can I guess what you are into?”

“Yes, Clarke.  Go ahead.”

Clarke leaned back into Lexa and began her list mentally…then speaking it “Bondage…Spanking…torture…im not sure what else, I don’t have words for the other things”

Lexa leant closer to the girls neck and pressed a small kiss, causing Clarke to shudder “You got a few things.  But you missed a major component.  Im into consent…particularly if it comes from you.  You know of safe-words?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have any in mind?  One for stop and one for slow-down or be careful?”

“This isn’t something I have thought about…but how about Tree for stop…and ground for slow-down?”

“I will remember those.  I think that is enough for you to take in tonight…”

“I agree…not that is wasn’t pleasant and all that.  But you know…this is a lot sleep on…”

“Clarke...would you like me to drive you home…or do you want to stay the night?  I have tomorrow off work.”

Clarke hadn’t thought about staying the night…but now that the idea is presented.  She likes the idea very much.

“Would you mind if I stayed?”

Lexa used her hands that are still firmly planted on the girls hips to turn her around and pull her closer “I would love it if you stayed.  To be then?”  Lexa leaned closer to Clarke and placed a soft kiss on the girls nose.

“To bed.” Clarke agreed, a short sweet smile spreading across her lips.

********

The pair settled into bed; only after Lexa had to watch Clarke strip herself of that beautiful dress while she couldn’t do anything about it.  Apart from staring abashedly and probably drooling too.

Lexa settled Closer to Clarke who was laying on her side.  Pressing her body up against the blonde she asked “Is this alright?”

“Of course Lexa.  I certainly do not mind this, I love it.”

With the replenishment of her confidence in her actions Lexa wrapped an arm around the girls middle and pushed her own body a little bit closer.  The contact was obviously very pleasurable for Clarke as she let out the smallest of whimpers.

Lexa giggled and moved her hand a few inches closer to Clarke’s already slick centre.  The movement was met with a buck of Clarke’s hips. “Lexaa” she breathed

“You needy little thing…how long has it been since you were taken?” Lexa’s voice husky and low – it sent a strong tug to Clarke’s clit…making her arousal very apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they take a leap tonight?


	9. While you were sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa denies Clarke and the Clarke denies Lexa.

Lexa giggled and moved her hand a few inches closer to Clarke’s already slick centre.  The movement was met with a buck of Clarke’s hips. “Lexaa” she breathed

“You needy little thing…how long has it been since you were taken?” Lexa’s voice husky and low – it sent a strong tug to Clarke’s clit…making her arousal very apparent.  A loud moan ripped through her throat and escaped her mouth – despite the blonde’s best efforts to conceal her arousal. 

Lexa had this effect on her…and Lexa knew it.  Her warm breath making the blonde erupt in goose-bumps and little shivers with each breath.  It was…unnerving to say the least… but she felt safe and content in the arms of the strong brunette.

“Its been a while hasn’t it, Clarke…my princess”

“Years, Lexa…two years…”

“That will never happen again, I promise you.”  Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear, moving her hand to slowly grind on the girls warm centre “This…what is this, whose is this?” Nipping the girls earlobe gently.

Clarke couldn’t withhold voicing her arousal anymore, groaning as she bucked into the brunettes hand. A little frustrated that Lexa seemed so good at keeping control over herself.

Lexa retracted her hand and placed it on more neutral ground, Clarke’s hip “Clarke, answer me”

Clarke whined at the loss of contact “Yours, it is yours Commander…only yours…pleeeaase Commander…please touch me”

Lexa moaned internally at the way Clarke called to her; it was heavenly, her insides gently throbbing.  “T-that was the correct answer” the brunettes voice only giving the slightest hint of arousal as she stuttered “You will be rewarded tomorrow.  Goodnight my Clarke…my princess” whispering the last comment.

Clarke’s eyes grew wide and she whimpered as Lexa cuddled in closer with her hands on neutral ground.  “Lexaaa” she groaned.  Clarke couldn’t see any sign that Lexa was going to really touch her anymore that night.

“Yes?” Her voice as stoic as always

“You are insufferable, you know that?” Clarke huffed.  Knowing that she would need to calm her body if she was going to have any hope of sleep that night,

“I know that Clarke…but you will not be complaining tomorrow morning.  I promise you.” Lexa whispered, pressing a small soft kiss to the back of Clarke’s neck – a shudder radiated through the blondes body in response.

Clarke just huffed – not offering a worded response.

*******

Lexa was sure she had fallen asleep…but she knew it couldn’t have been for long.  The piece of bed beside her was cold…but her instincts told her there was another body in the bed. 

There was a little whimper, followed by a long drawn out moan.  Her eyes opened sleepily to a beautiful sight.   Licking her lips; Lexa felt her own heat starting to rise.

There was Clarke.

With the covers kicked off, stark naked with a hand on her breast – pinching, twisting and pulling – and the other leading to the junction of her thighs.  Clarke was unaware of Lexa waking…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...yep...sorry  
> Sorry for being slack...but im super busy and not in a great headspace. Sorry...


	10. Problems...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa helps Clarke out...but it helps Lexa too...

With the covers kicked off, stark naked with a hand on her breast – pinching, twisting and pulling – and the other leading to the junction of her thighs.  Clarke was unaware of Lexa waking…

********

Clarke was so frustrated – both sexually and emotionally – by Lexa’s actions.  The blonde tried to sleep, but the deep and heavy throb in her lower belly would not abate itself without help.  She gave up her abstinence and shifted from the covers and lay on the opposite side of the bed.

Letting her hands roam to her breasts to pinch, pull, caress and tug.  The throb grew stronger and Clarke couldn’t abstain any longer, thrusting her hand to the apex of her thighs.  Caressing her wet centre, her heart rate began to rise as the temperature of the room seemed to simultaneously.  Her hips bucking as her fingers soothingly touched the sensitive bud between her folds.  Eliciting little whimpers and moans.  Though her release seemed to evade her, she bucked and tensed and increased the speed and intensity of her actions.  Still without relief and frustrated she slumped back into the bed.

“Problems princess??”

Clarke gasped and almost jumped from the bed in fright.  Her face flushing a bright red.  The flustered blonde couldn’t form any words.  Lexa was laying on her side with her hand propping up her head; those green eyes bore into the blonde.

“Oh Clarke…im sorry I didn’t provide you with pleasure…but you look so…delicious when you are denied” Lexa whispered.  She finally made the move and positioned herself beside the flustered girl who still couldn’t for a response – consumed by embarrassment and arousal.

“Alright princess, you have done well but you couldn’t get yourself off…” Lexa suddenly sounded very intrigued and…well, like she was thinking.  “…let me help you” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke nodded frantically in agreeance.  That was all that it took for Lexa to begin manipulating the girls body.  Lexa situated herself between the girls knees and gazed upon what lay before her.  Clarke looked exquisite; her hair messed in a ring around her head, her nipples hardened and her cunt dripping with arousal.  Lexa would definitely have to wash the entire sheet set.  But that was the last thing on her mind. 

Moving her body up Clarkes, she latched onto the girls soft, wet lips and begged for her tongues entrance.  Lexa dominated the kiss quickly, and soon after the girls mind too.  Gently nibbling at the girls bottom lip as she twisted and played with the full breasts that met with her own.   Clarke was a wanton mess, bucking her hips up to try and attain some friction or pressure to abate her need. 

Lexa chuckled at the blonde’s pushiness internally.  Leaving the kiss, Clarke dropped her head back and arched her back as Lexa pulled a nipple into her mouth.  Sucking and nipping as tenderly as she could – the reward…the most beautiful moans and whimpers she had ever heard. 

“Fuck…Lexa please” Clarke hissed “touch me, please Lexa…please _Commander_ ”

Lexa took a few more moments to plant small kisses as she trailed down towards Clarke’s wet heat.  The moment came when Lexa gazed upon the slickness of Clarke’s centre.  Her lips were inexplicably soft and her juices so incredibly inviting.  But she did not feast just yet.

Instead, she ran one index finger through the slickness.  Clarke bucked and moaned; the brunette had to snake an arm around the girls hips.  Then she ran two though the wetness, briefly paying attention to the sensitive bundle of nerves with her thumb.  Lexa could feel the blonde’s soft shudders – it was delicious. 

Swirling around the girls entrance, Lexa slowly slid one finger inside the girl.  Slowly pumping back and forth, the pace was slow and brutal.  It had Clarke gasping and begging for more.

“Lex…please…don’t tease me” Clarke panted

Lexa decided she had played with the girl long enough…two fingers were now plunging in and out of the gasping blonde.  Lexa’s warm mouth and dexterous tongue soon joined the mix.  The beautiful assault had Clarke coming undone within the minute.  Lexa lapped up all she could of the blonde’s release as she came down off her high.

Lexa sat between the girls hips with a smile on her face.

“That was beautiful Clarke…” Lexa breathed.

Clarke hummed her response, her blood was still pumping through her body at speed along with the chemicals of ecstasy.  Lexa moved up the girl’s soft body…kissing tenderly as she went. 

The pair fell asleep early that morning in each-others arms.  With Lexa cuddling the blonde from behind with an arm around her waist.  Both glad they had made personal leaps.  Clarke was proud of herself for trying something new and exciting…something she had always wondered about. Something that might change her life.  Lexa for allowing herself pleasure again…a month ago the brunette wouldn’t have believed anyone if they said she would have found someone…she would have laughed and walked away…lived an empty life for fear of history repeating itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting back into the swing of this fic...i promise it gets better.


	11. Trikru?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, yes. But i though id give you guys what i had so far. Finals start in 2 days so it might be a while until i can pump out more and larger chapters.
> 
> But Clarke discovers something about Lexa and just cant believe it.

The pair fell asleep early that morning in each-other’s arms.  With Lexa cuddling the blonde from behind with an arm around her waist.  Both glad they had made personal leaps.  Clarke was proud of herself for trying something new and exciting…something she had always wondered about. Something that might change her life.  Lexa for allowing herself pleasure again…a month ago the brunette wouldn’t have believed anyone if they said she would have found someone…she would have laughed and walked away…lived an empty life for fear of history repeating itself.

********

Lexa woke up again earlier that morning to an empty bed – Clarke was definitely not in bed – though the sheets next to her were warm and still held the lovely aroma of the blonde’s body.   The smell made Lexa’s body relax.  That moment of bliss was brought to a halt when her mind wandered to the worst possibility.  That Clarke had left…but come clambering from the kitchen and the slow, yet lively music playing proved that theory very wrong, very quickly. 

Lexa lazily rolled out of bed, after second guessing that decision given that it was only just past 8am – half wishing that Clarke had still been in bed with her - but the incredible smell wafting from the kitchen was just irresistible.

“What is that incredible smell?”

“I was wondering when you would get up lazy bum” Clarke chirped as she poured the last of the pancake mix into the pan.  There was a very, very delicious looking pile up on the counter already.  The smelt divine too.  “pancakes, sweetie.”

“There is a first for everything” the sleepy brunette mumbled.  She was amazed at how gorgeous the blonde looked at this ungodly hour of the morning; even beside that pile of pancakes.

“Whaaaat?!” Clarke exclaimed “Don’t tell me that you have never been made proper pancakes.”

“Nope.  I live a busy life, Clarke” Lexa shrugged “I haven’t had a lot of time to experience the greater pleasures of life…”.  Lexa stood and brushed her unruly hair back with her fingers, hoping to look a little less dishevelled in her oversized sweater.

“That just won’t do, they will be done soon.” Clarke chirped as she spun on the spot as the chorus of the music kicked in.

On a work-day for Lexa this would have almost been at the offices by now…but this was the weekend.  The world was lucky if Lexa was awake by 10am, let alone out of bed and prancing about the apartment.   Yet here Clarke was, making blueberry pancakes at 8am.

Lexa was sitting on a barstool behind the counter as Clarke continues on with her little…show if sorts.  She bopped, swayed and danced around the kitchen – it was really cute.  Lexa could so get used to waking up to a sight like this… Clarke’s bun looked like it was about to fall out from her incessant bopping and dancing around the kitchen to the beats of Guardian Angel, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

“By the way, I am definitely not lazy, Clarke.  I have a very active fitness regime to add to my busy life.”

“Well then miss-” Clarke stopped abruptly and furrowed her brows “I don’t know your last name…”

“I don’t know yours either, Clarke” Lexa parried playfully

“Griffin, Clarke Griffin.” Clarke smiled cheesily as she flipped the pancakes in the pan.

“Lexa Trikru”

Clarke went dam near dropping the pan in the middle of the kitchen.  Her face went pale and her eyes widened comically. 

“ _Trikru_ ” she stuttered, “as in Trikru Enterprises?” turning to face Lexa, who was uncomfortably calm about the situation.  Lexa simply nodded in response to the girls question.

“I-i-ummmmm” Clarke continued to stutter.  No matter how hard she tried no coherent words came out, she continued to blubber and sputter for a few moments.  This was Lexa, CEO of Trikru Enterprises; only one of the biggest and most effective companies in the world…that only made this miniature brain snap that much more embarrassing. 

“Clarke?  Are you alright?” Lexa was concerned now, Clarke didn’t seem to be taking this new development well at all.  The blonde’s mouth opened but nothing came out but a little squeak, “Is something wrong, Clarke?”

“Yes, there is Lexa.  You are one of these people that secretly owns like half of the world, key word being secretly.  How could you want me Lexa?  I’m a nurse, Lexa.  A girl whose only wealth is her apartment and her weekly salary which is shit!  I barely cover the bills.  I am not what you want Lexa…my own family didn’t want me, they kicked me out of my childhood home after years of unconditional love just because I’m bi.” Clarke’s heart broke with every word as emotions and memories threatened to break the surface.   “And you, a Trikru.  You could have your pick of any girl or guy.  You could have anything you want.”

Lexa immediately went to the crumbling girls side.  Wrapping her arms around the blonde, holding her shaking form as she sniffled and sobbed into her shoulder.

“Im a wreck Lexa, a stain to your name.” Clarke sniffled “Just look at me.”

“Clarke…” Lexa began…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire. XD


	12. Let me take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a little broken and lexa is there to take care of her this time, not 'take care of her'...yet.

Lexa immediately went to the crumbling girls side.  Wrapping her arms around the blonde, holding her shaking form as she sniffled and sobbed into her shoulder.

“Im a wreck Lexa, a stain to your name.” Clarke sniffled “Just look at me.”

“Clarke…” Lexa began…her body softened as Clarke leaned into her embrace “Clarke, I am looking at you and have been for almost two weeks and I see a beautiful young woman who has so much strength, who radiates so much love and who is so incredibly understanding of those around her.”

Clarke didn’t say anything.  She just continued her muffled sobs and sniffles; Lexa leaned over – being careful not to peel away from the fragile blonde – and flicked the stove off and moved the pan and the pancakes away from the heat.  They were just too good-looking to sacrifice. 

Lexa didn’t wrap her arm back around the blonde.  Instead, the brunette lovingly scooped the girl up into her arms.  Bridal style, of course.  She carried the blonde back into their room, saying sweet things into the girls ear – making the extra effort to not bump any limbs on the door frame. 

Lexa wasn’t always a hugely affectionate person, particularly the last few years.  And especially at this time of the morning.  But Clarke changed something…inside her mind and body that made her want to love again.  This wasn’t love, yet; but Lexa felt the potential brewing.  But love could wait, Clarke needed her right now.

Lexa gently sat Clarke’s lightly shuddering body on the edge of the high-set (unmade) bed – the blonde’s pale little feet didn’t even reach the carpet – before kneeling before her.

“Clarke?” Lexa cooed softly, bringing her hands to rest atop the blonde’s knees. 

A small victory, a tiny soft voice replied “yea”, Clarke looked up to Lexa’s calm, loving face which was very cutely resting on her knees.  Clarke’s eyes were red and her cheeks were glossy with tears.

“I want you to know that I want you, Clarke.  I chose you and all I need is for you to choose me when you feel ready and willing.  Okay” the brunette reached up to Clarke’s face, slowly, allowing the girl time to move away from the touch.  She didn’t.  Lexa brushed and wiped gently at the girls slightly red and tear stained cheeks – Clarke leaned into the warm touch – overcompensating slightly, making sure her hands handled Clarke’s face as if it were a piece of art.  In a sense, Lexa believed that to be true.  Clarke’s beauty was unparalleled in her eyes.

Clarke nodded her head slowly in response.  Then returned to twiddling her thumbs and fingers in her lap as Lexa stood up.

“Will you be alright here for a few minutes, Clarke?  I want to run you a warm bath and get you some clean and warm clothes, it’s a little chilly.”  The brunette was not fond of asking this question, knowing full well that she shouldn’t be lone right now.   But affording her the right to say no. 

Clarke shook her head “D-Don’t leave me alone…please” she croaked as she slowly pushed her tired body up off the bed.  The blonde didn’t even have time to take a step towards the door off to the side of the large room before once again, Lexa had scooped her up into her arms. 

Not that Clarke was complaining – it really was nice.  She felt secure and safe.  Both were feeling that she hadn’t truly felt in a long time…

Lexa carried the blonde into the surprisingly large, yet cosy feeling bathroom; setting her gently down on a white wooden stool next to the edge of the large soaker tub and twisting the taps; filling the tub with warm water. 

Lexa stood back up – assessing the situation.  She leant down to Clarke and wrapped her hand gently around the back of her head, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, full of heart and understanding.  Lexa moved away to the basin and the cabinets underneath.  She rummaged around for a few seconds before letting out a triumphant hum reverberate through her lips.

Clarke watched Lexa almost jump up from where she was kneeling in front of the drawers she had just been digging in.  She had a glass bottle in her hands with some kind of gooey liquid sloshing and oozing around in it.  Lexa poured a few streams of the blue stuff around in the tub that was now about three quarters full. 

Just as the water stopped flowing the blue liquid began to go clear and turned into a thin layer of bubbles on the top “Hope you don’t mind, it is infused with vanilla and a little bit of lavender.  It will help calm you down and make you feel better.” Lexa smiled softly as she cupped Clarke’s knee as she passed by and grabbed a mat for the floor and a soft clean towel; laying them out respectively neatly on the tile floor and on a rack.

The bubbles instantly made Clarke feel more at ease, the mixture of vanilla with a hint of lavender was surprisingly pleasant, Clarke smiled softly at the gesture “I don’t, thank you.  It’s nice” the blonde took in a deep breath through her nose, relishing the smell. 

Lexa swashed her hand through the water, “I think it is just about the right temperature, Clarke.”

The blonde stood up from the stool and pulled back the sleeve of her sweater, humming in agreeance of the waters temperature.  It was just right.  “Thankyou, Lexa”

Clarke pulled Lexa’s warm shirt over her head – Lexa immediately turned around, facing away from the tub.  Clarke furrowed her brows, “Lexa?” she whined

“You are beautiful Clarke.  I pride myself on my ability to control my body and thoughts – you challenge my self-control.  Right now you need to be taken care of…not _taken care of._ ” Lexa states matter-of-factly, although Clarke catches the love behind it.

Clarke exhales heavily through her nose – a muted laugh.  “Lexa, I trust you.  Though I don’t really….see the grounds for you not being able to control yourself…”

Clarke reasoned calmly with Lexa after she stripped and sunk into the warm water.  She won.  They were both still in the bathroom; Lexa sitting on the stool beside the bath; ever thankful that the bubbles were covering most of Clarke’s resting body. 

Though the bathroom was silent, apart from the fizzing and popping sounds of the bubbles it was not uncomfortable.  There was understanding in the silence; Clarke was thinking and Lexa was controlling herself…but it was also more than that.  The silence was comforting.  Clarke didn’t want to talk really…this topic could come up at a better time – Lexa was observing.  Watching Clarke’s facial expression change as her mind wandered. 

Lexa noticed the layer of bubbles was beginning to disperse…no wonder, they had been in there for atleast 15 minutes, “Clarke” Lexa coaxed quietly

“Yeah”

“Im just going to go and get you some clothes…do you have a preference?  Sweats, jeans, leggings?” Lexa asked as she stood up and made her way to the sliding door.

“Leggings please…” Clarke answered quietly.  Remembering that this wasn’t her place and she had work tomorrow and had to go home tonight.  The blonde was almost happy that the apartment lease was going to be up in a few months.  On the website the apartment looked lovely, but it was so big and not very homely…it was almost lonely.  It made her feel small…

Lexa returned a few minutes later with a pair of charcoal leggings and a loose fitting tank top.  “I hope these will do.” Lexa said as she placed them down on the seat next to the bath.

“Why are you so kind?” Clarke huffed “I have done nothing to deserve this”

It was obvious to Lexa that the blonde’s thought were creeping up on her again.  Lexa acted upon her instincts, dropping to her knees at the side of the tub next to Clarke.  “You just deserve it, Clarke.  I care for you…much more than I would care to admit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire.
> 
> Thoughts?


	13. AUTHORS NOTE _ READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have some news to share

I am sorry that this is not in fact a chapter – however, I have to deliver some news about my writing. 

I have just graduated Year 12 and I am celebrating with a 3 week overseas trip.  This will significantly slow down my writing and possibly even stop it.   I will have almost no wifi and I am doing a lot of things that will take me away from modern technology.   (You could say im going grounder occastionally)

So I am writing to warn you that I have not abandoned or are neglecting the fics – simply taking some time to celebrate the largest achievement of my life to date. 

Please understand.  In the mean-time, if you have prompts or suggestions, things you want to voice etc, message me on my tumblr -  secret-diary-of-a-schoolgirl.tumblr.com  - or comment below. 

May we meet again,  XD

short-stack


	14. Junk Drawer? + Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cutesy - not too cutesy.

It was obvious to Lexa that the blonde’s thought were creeping up on her again.  Lexa acted upon her instincts, dropping to her knees at the side of the tub next to Clarke.  “You just deserve it, Clarke.  I care for you…much more than I would care to admit”.

“You are Lexa Trikru, Lexa fucking Trikru!” Clarke hoarsely sobbed

The brunette saw an opportunity “Its actually Lexa Geda Trikru, but thats okay.  Call me whatever you want, sweetie.” She said in the most nonchalant and stoic tone – the kind she used in board meeting and corporate stuff.

That horrible joke squeezed a small giggle out of Clarke; A victory for Lexa. 

“Clarke, in all seriousness.  I do care for you greatly and i do feel that this needs to be talked about further.  Maybe even dedicate a whole conversation to the things that revolve around this matter.  However, right now i think that we should stick to staying in our bubble.”  Lexa said genuinely – the blonde’s ears and heart pricked up as the ‘our bubble’.  She continued “for the time being, that is if you still want to be in my company and all that.” Lexa’s demeanor changed as she realised this might actually be a dealbreaker for the blonde. 

Clarke sighed and turned to lock her eyes with Lexa’s green ones.  Seeing the slightest hint of worry shine through, she reassures “It was just alot to swallow Lexa.  You are Lexa Trikru and i don’t believe that someone so...important and well off and all that would want a grad student like me messing up their life or putting a bad light on their name...”

“We can talk in detail about this later on, when we are in a better position to do so.” Lexa said softly, moving her right hand to trace Clarke’s upper arm muscles, “for now, i belive we should raid my junk drawer and stay all cozied up on the bed”.

Clarke’s brows wrinked up and furrowed, _junk drawer?? Like junk food or junk like..._ “Lexa, what do you mean by junk?”

“Chips, gummy bears, that kind of thing.  Why?” Lexa rectified, her tone implying total innocence about the miscommunication.  Her facial expression telling differently.

Clarke turned to face the brunette, “Ahhh”, then her eyes met the prominent smirt and playfulness in the green eyes of the brunette.  Clarke giggled, realising how even in moments like this her mind can still be in the gutter.

Lexa spoke again, “You know i don’t have a junk drawer, i have a junk room.”, a playful smile and lift in her voice played, “but that can be explored further later.  Lets get you cleaned up and dressed, hmm?”

Clarke just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be totally honest with you guys - i have lost my motivation and ideas for this fic.   
> However, im not abandoning it. (I have made a vow to complete all fics.)  
> Just dont expect regular updates or anything like that - fingers crossed i get some inspiration soon. Sorry.


	15. REVAMP NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revamp Time!

Hi there guys,  
After almost a year of pretty much no writing |(which was essentially one big ball of writer's block) i have finally figured out where to go next.   
This particular fic was a bit messy - one reason why i found it hard to continue. So i have decided to keep the plot and general themes of this fic and just revamp it and then continue on. 

Part of this writer’s block was triggered by essentially getting kicked out of my home and cut off financially by my xenophobic grandparents.   
I am motivated to begin writing again, and possibly making some money out of it. I have opened a patreon account and i’d be really grateful if anyone enjoyed my writing enough to help me keep going forward with it.

https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100 

Chapter Sneaky-Peak!

“I will say this though, before we get snuggled up with some blankets and food.” Lexa said quietly, almost a whisper, “I have many reasons for liking you, more than i could possibly say today. Can you trust that for as long as i am with you in any way, i will show you what those reasons are?”, Clarke nodded slowly, a small smile pricking at the corners of her mouth as Lexa’s hands found hers. Each of them idly massaging the other’s hand as their bodies drew closer.  
Lexa couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as the blonde turned over and turned into a little koala and wrapped her arms and legs around Lexa’s body. A warmth raced through the brunette’s body..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100


	16. I Can Do This...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa begin their own personal endeavours.

Clarke huffed in utter frustration, internally kicking herself and wishing she hadn't turned down Ray and Tavia’s offer to help. Dropping the last box on the counter she grumbled lowly, “This is the last move I do myself..no, you know what...i’m not moving ever again”. With that affirmation Clarke slumped down the wall in the hall, looking out onto the city skyline with the sun setting over the skyscrapers. 

Looking out the glass windows, Clarke saw plane after plane circling and coming into land at LAX. THe red and green lights shimmered in the sky, reflecting back on the mirrored glass buildings; although it was hard to see, so much light came off the streets...it made her head hurt. Looking away from the skyline and busy streets and into her new apartment Clarke took it all in. It wasn’t big by any means...it was literally a studio apartment. It was a cute apartment though; perfect for one person.

Twiddling the keys in her hand and between her fingers absentmindedly, the blonde stood and made her way through the maze of boxes to the couch in the far corner around the kitchen. Slumping down in the couch she dozed off, lulled to sleep by the faint honking of horns and occasional jet engine wooshes.

A firm voice called “Come on Clarkey!”, followed by knocks rapping on the wooden door woke clarke abruptly, “be careful what you wish for, Clarke” the blonde muttered to herself. She nearly roared back to the unmistakeable voice of Octavia Blake and the signature knock of the one and only Raven Reyes, “alright I’m coming!!! Cheese-n-rice guys! I have neighbours you know, I don’t want a noise complaint on my first night you know?!” she called through the door.   
“Well dont look so happy to see us Clarke, it’s just your best friends...and your wing-ladies”, Raven quipped playfully, pushing past Clarke and Octavia to check out the view. 

“She looks like a kid in a candy store” Octavia remarked, the blonde and brunette watching Raven contain herself as she walked around and explored the room.   
“It’s like having a child” Clarke quipped, they both chuckled quietly as to not disturb Ravens analytical brain. They could already tell by the way she was looking at the windows and curtains that she was devising some sort of gadget or plan.   
The girls in the doorway shared a look of mixed worry and excitement. Raven had the knack for experiments and techy-techy shit; experiments and gadgets that either go really well...or really badly. 

Clarke’s mind wandering from Raven, she caught a whiff of something wonderful. That’s when octavia’s smile grew wide as she pulled a plastic bag of takeaway from behind her back; just like magic.   
“Now I’m happy to see you Tav” Clarke beamed, snatching the bag from the brunette and scurrying into the kitchen - as fast as she possibly could, although there was a definite hobble and wobble in her step from moving.

********  
Lexa paced, as ring after ring filled her near empty bedroom. The message tone telling her it was Echo; the brunette couldn't ignore her. So she followed the messages as they rolled in...one after the other.

*ding*  
Echo: Come on Lexa. You have to stop your broody and reclusive lifestyle eventually. You are The Commander...the one and only.  
*ding*  
Echo: It has been 3 years, you are a grown ass 28 year old. Give yourself a break. You haven’t been to a munch or even a specialist bar or party in that time either.   
*ding*  
Echo: There is a girl out there for you. And for all you know, the poor girl may be stuck in a tree or even a tall tower. Your girl is out there somewhere and you know you might be missing her by not going out and socialising.  
*ding*  
Echo: Come on I can see that you are reading this – Lexa please…come to the munch this Saturday…that gives you 4 days to make yourself presentable again. I will be expecting you.

Lexa’s fingers finally touched the keyboard and her mind flowed with so many words - yet, none of those words came out onto the screen.  
Lexa: I will think about it Echo…but you know my reasons for this. You remember what she did to me...what i did to her...

*ding*  
Echo: You can’t hold on to the memory of her forever…you will find yourself a girl soon.

Lexa: there is a one in ten chance of finding a girl who likes girls and them even worse odds finding a girl that is into my lifestyle. You do the math Echo…my odds aren’t good.  
Lexa: You know what...ill do the maths for you.   
7.5 billion people.   
3.75 billion girls  
375 million gay girl  
95 thousand gay girls in the LA area  
Probably only 20 thousand of proper age  
And then like 1000 girls who do kinky shit like we do

*ding*  
Echo: Come on, this isn’t the Commander i know.  
*ding*  
Echo: You aren’t doing anything to help these odds right now either Lexa…come to the munch then we can go out for a drink. If you want…that alright?

Lexa: How about we go out for drinks this Friday…then I will come to the gathering on Saturday. Hmm? That enough socialising for you? You are the master of persuasion…it is a wonder you are a bottom Echo. *laughing emoji*

*ding*  
Echo: Do not underestimate my strength and prowess Lexa. Myself and Bellamy will be expecting to see you on Saturday at 6:30. You know the place.

Lexa: Fine – you win this time. Bell might start to wonder about your submission if you keep this up though XD

*ding*  
Echo: That’s better! You will thank me later! 

 

Lexa knew what she was doing was self-destructive…it had been 3 years since Her. A dom, Gustus had ‘stolen’ Costia. Though Lexa knew that herself and Costia weren’t a perfect match it still hurt. It hurt to even think about it.

 

Stop brooding Lexa – enough. Maybe it won’t be so bad…oh fuck it – I will go. Just once more…

*******  
Clarke knew that she should try and become ‘involved’ in the city scene, this was an almost clean slate – she was not going to be a social recluse anymore. Sure Clarke had friends…but only because they shared the same dorms and favourite eating places in college.  
Friday…Friday she would go out to dinner. Check out the scene so to speak; invite Raven and Octavia too...they might deliver on their title of ‘wing-ladies’ for once. 

********

In the time before Friday, Clarke decided to do some ‘researching’ about the area and what there was to do until work started up again. All the LA scene and hobby groups seemed to have facebook pages - maybe an art group or some kind of photography enthusiast group.

Much like today, another unexpected thing popped up in the newsfeed; Clarke wasn’t expecting to come across an entry in the pages for ‘special interests’ to be a munch.  
Munch this Saturday  
6:30 at the Kru Bar & Grill  
(Newcomers are always welcome and well taken care of – make yourself known to Echo at the number below)  
**** *** ***   
Crashers will be dealt with appropriately.  
(Meeting at this time every Saturday)

Well that was short and sweet...and interesting Clarke pondered to herself.   
It was thought provoking to say the least. She had read about it and seen the trailers for ‘Fifty Shades’ – but never saw the movie, it wasn’t her thing, Mr Grey seemed a little ‘un-dom-like’. It didn’t seem like an accurate depiction of BDSM at all. She knew BDSM was based on trust and complimenting your partner. 

Curiosity killed the cat...but satisfaction brought it back - that phrase went around and around in the blonde’s mind

Clarke was particularly intrigued with this dominance and submission it in the last few years since it was brought up by the release of ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ – though always under the watchful gaze of her mother it didn’t give her time to act on it at all. 

Maybe now was the time to act on it. 

No harm done if you find that you don’t like it Clarke; just do it.

Punching the numbers into her phone, she texted this ‘Echo’. 

Clarke: Hi Echo! My name is Clarke, Clarke Griffin. I saw the details about a Munch at the Kru Bar & Grill this Saturday coming. You could definitely say i’m a newbie, dipping my toes in the scene i guess. The ad said to text Echo on this number and i’m not entirely sure what else to say. 

One hour passed and then another, clarke had barely let go of her phone when it buzzed in her pocket - Clarke fumbled with her phone and passcode until it finally unlocked.

Echo: Hi there Clarke! Im Echo Webber, you could say i’m the welcoming committee for newbies like yourself. Of course any reasonable person is allowed and encouraged to attend our gatherings however, there are rules. Just really simple and decent stuff like respect each other's boundaries and generally be respectful and you will be fine!

Clarke: Thanks for the heads up. Is there anything in particular i need to know? Like do i have to give a certain phrase to the bartender to find you guys XD 

Echo: Haha! No no, nothing like that. Ill be honest with you, we are hard to miss. But, we do have like a buddy system for likeminded people. For newbies we try to pair a submissive newbie with a seasoned sub and vice versa with all the other kinks. If you don’t mind my asking, are you a sub or a dom or any other denomination?

Clarke was taken aback by the directness of this Echo - it was as if Echo was not shy at all about this. 

Clarke: sorry, im not used to direct talk like this...but i guess i would most likely be a sub. Im not entirely sure. 

Echo: No worries, if its alright, ill pair you with a switch (someone who can be dominant and submissive). To make it easier, we will both be standing outside the Bar, just on the curb. I hope to see you Saturday!

Clarke: Thanks Echo! I look forward to it!

********

Saturday evening came around – Clarke fumbled with the lock on her door as she left her apartment. Purse fully kitted out with extra cash and even a little can of pepper spray...these are mad times. 

The blond walked tall, proud of herself that she had the guts to get out like this. She even entertained the idea of staying in with pizza, chips and her best friend… Netflix. But Clarke made herself a promise when she moved to New York – she vowed not to back away from opportunities. 

This was an opportunity. Clarke was the Cat...

Clarke had stood in front of her closet for a good 20 minutes. Finally deciding on a stereotypical but simply divine black skinny jeans and a blue flowing shirt that have just the right amount of cleavage. A small smile spread itself across her lips as she walked beside mirrored windows of a small boutique...she looked good and she knew it! 

‘I can do this’ she thought to herself as she approached the neon lights of the Kru Bar & Grill.  
‘I can do this’  
‘I can do this’

She reached the front door.

‘I can’t do this’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any support is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100


	17. Why Clarke? Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander and Clarke get an eyeful of each other...and neither of them can get enough. All the while Echo likes to play matchmaker...will it pay off?

“How the hell am i supposed to know who this Clarke is? I mean come on echo, you didn’t think to ask for a photo?” Anya whined.   
“Stop being so pouty An, seriously. We have both seen our fair share of newbies and believe it or not you used to be one too, so did i. Besides, you have mentored Lexa and Bellamy...i know you secretly enjoy showing people the ropes...literally” the dirty blonde snickered, giving Anya a slight shove into the brick wall.

****

Clarke stopped a few metres from the doorway, her eyes darting around the immediate area. A quick look at the cars and the smokers on the corner before she caught sight of two blondes. Unmistakeable they were; the taller one wearing a black leather wrist cuff and tall combat boots and the shorter and more petite of the two wearing some kind of thin steel chain around her neck. 

That has to be Echo...and my ‘buddy’ i guess

“Echo?” Clarke murmured, not wanting to make a mistake on the first day; it was like the first day of high school all over again.

Echo smirked at Anya - they didn’t need a photo or ‘item description’ after all. “Clarke!” she shorter blonde greeted warmly. The trio stepped forward, closer to each other and now half blocking the sidewalk.

“I’m glad you made it” Echo soothed, a welcoming smile grew across her face.   
Anya stepped forward slightly, her own demeanor changing as she did. The chiseled and sharp expression melted and exposed a warm and inviting look, “Im Anya, for the time being and until you find your feet i’m happy to be your mentor. Your guide if you will.”

Clarke simply stood there, her mind running wild with the possibilities that she just opened up. All the blonde could say was a thankyou before she was being led through the large wooden doors and into a remarkably cosy looking bar. 

The bar was literally made of what looked like half a tree sliced down the middle, a bloody big tree at that! Stone pavers covered the floor, concrete and stone tables adorned with wooden chairs and stools. It was miles away from the usual LA vibe.

****

“I think we lost her already” Echo chuckled, motioning to the blonde standing in the entryway “But i can’t blame her, this place is pretty spectacular...and different.”  
“That’s true, but it’s perfect for spectacular and different people like us!” the taller blonde chimed in playfully. 

Echo arranged to go and inform the group of this blonde newcomer while Anya had to pry Clarke’s eyes away from the scenery. 

The tall dirty blonde lightly tapped Clarke’s shoulder, bringing her back to the present, “Are you going to stand there all evening and watch or would you like to join us?”  
Clarke blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head a little, “Yes, sorry. The painters eye is a blessing and a curse...” she stated apologetically. 

Anya smiled softly, ushering the shorter blonde towards a set of booths along the wall in the very back corner, “Not to worry, don’t be sorry for that.”.

****

Echo cleared her throat as Anya and Clarke neared the group, calling the attention of the three full booths, “We have a newcomer tonight”.  
Anya continued, “This is Clarke, she is new to the scene so please, do not try and scare her off.” the blonde laughed, diffusing the tension in Clarke’s body for a single moments.

****

“See Lexa, this isn’t that bad, is it?” Echo asked  
“No, I guess. Thank you for inviting me – I really needed a drink that wouldn’t be consumed on my couch in front of Netflix” They both laughed  
Chatter continued until Echo tapped the Lexa’s shoulder.  
“Hey, Lexa.” She hummed in response as she took a sip of her drink “It seems you may have an…admirer”  
“I doubt it Echo…I look pretty bad for a Friday night. Work was a bitch this week.”  
“Lexa, she has been stealing glances at you since she sat down. I gotta say she is gorgeous…the blonde on the edge of the corner booth.” Echo nudged  
Lexa’s eyes flicked to the blonde and a few seconds later, their eyes met. Clarke looked away as her cheeks turned a deep shade of reddy-pink.

“Maybe...i dunno. She is the new girl right?”  
“Clarke” Echo said, “She is dipping her toes in, so to speak. Clarke is curious, but a little timid. I’d say she is like a mouse. Almost like you when you first got here. I have her paired up with Anya, as a buddy”.

Lexa threw her head back laughing, “Oh yeah, because that isn’t a recipe for disaster. YOu know An is poly...and i mean just look at Clarke. She is totally Anya’s type and-”  
Echo cut in, “-and your type too. Anya knows and has boundaries and lines. Trust me. The girl will get the right girl or girls here”  
The brunette couldn’t help the look of utter disbelief that spread across her face, “stop match-making Echo.”

“Oh come on, i know you are interested. And judging by how often she is stealing glances at you...she is interested too. Give it time and see what happens”, Echo added the cherry to the cake by pulling the most sincere puppy dog eyes ever.

“Fine, i will think about it. But until then...”.  
Echo smiled warmly, “I know i know, until then the Commander will not be tied down”, they both laughed and clinked their glasses.

****

Clarke listened carefully and observed the group for a few minutes, trying to catch glimpses of the gorgeous brunette talking with Echo - there had to be like 15 people there for the munch. To the unknowing eye, they looked like regular people; clarke noticed defining marks and factors that were definitely encompassed by bdsm and kinkiness.

“So, Clarke” a deep voice asked, “what brings you to our neck of the woods?”  
The blonde began fidgeting and twiddling her fingers as she spoke, trying to keep eye contact, “Honestly, now that i’m learning more and more i see that i seem to always have had some interest in the whole dominance and submission idea. So i decided id take a chance and explore a little.”

The dark haired man smiled, “Well, Clarke, we hope you enjoy your time with us. As short or long as it may be. I’m Bellamy, but you can call me Bell”, he smiled so charmingly.

This exchange was followed by so many names and pairings. How the hell am i supposed to remember all these names and who they are with.

****

Lexa couldn’t help herself, she looked at the beautiful blonde angel every moment she could - Even if Echo called her out on it and even when to the trouble of giving her so much shit for it.   
The brunette was torn, Clarke was so...enticing. 

****

“Clarke, do you have a partner or partners?” Anya asked.   
Before the blonde could answer, she noticed a familiar name on a silver chain around Anya’s neck, wobbling around her words Clarke spoke slowly, “Ummm, no. I haven’t dated since i started college...so it’s been years. I studied arts and graphic stuff and surprisingly, it took up so much of my time. I graduated last year and well now i have enough time to worry about more than just my studies”.  
Echo nudged the blonde with her hip, “So you are an artist, like painting or computer stuff?”.  
“Both actually. I mean, computers are very helpful and are my mainstream income but i just love the feeling a blank canvas and a paint brush gives me. It’s amazing”

****

Clarke laid in her bed that night – her apartment still simple and unfinished – allowing her thoughts to linger back to those green eyes and wavy brunette hair...chiseled cheekbones and one hell of an ass.

Don’t fuck this up Clarke. Now go to sleep.

********

Lexa walked through her apartment aimlessly that night. Pacing the floor to ceiling windows, circling the blush couches that surrounded a little fake fire.   
She knew that they just looked at eachother on-and-off for an hour or so…but Clarke was exquisite. That was undeniable.   
Lexa stripped naked and fell into her bed – the first time in weeks that she didn’t just sleep on the couch – but sleep avoided her. Thoughts of Clarke dominated her mind…she couldn’t get the girl out of her head.   
Lexa sees hundreds of people every-day…why Clarke?  
The explanation for this...there isnt one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any support would be greatly appreciated.  
> Pledge to my patreon to get access to exclusive and early-release content.
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100


	18. Triads and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Octavia and Anya break some suprisingly un-surprising news to Clarke while Lexa aka. Commander is having daydreams about a beautiful blonde angel.

“Oh Raven would you stop it! Seriously woman, we aren’t doing anything wrong” Anya groaned as the short brunette’s head kept spinning to every direction of blonde hair that might have indicated the presence of a certain Clarke Griffin.

Raven huffed, “Well it’s not my fault that Griffin is just discovering her kinky side...and i mean that’s a wonderful thing for her. Absolutely! But, it also means we are all in the same scene and we are bound to bump into each other at parties and shit”.  
Octavia chuckled as she heard Anya draw in a deep breath and shot a knowing look at both girls, preparing to make her case like the badass lawyer she is. 

Curling her arms across Octavia’s and Raven’s shoulders, the tall blonde spoke sincerely, “Look Ray, I don’t think that Clarke will be heading to any parties for a while. I didn’t go to my first one for a few months and Clarke seems to be a little less, well let’s just say she isn’t jumping at the bit to do anything. She is cautiously exploring. Therefore, that should allow you two plenty of time to tell Clarke...i did miss you guys at the munch.”. 

Octavia and Raven knew that Anya was right. The last thing that they needed was to drop a bombshell on Clarke ‘Hey! We are at this kink party and we didn’t think you would be here and didn’t bother to tell you that we were kinky and in a poly relationship and all that other shit”

That wouldn’t go down well. 

“You do have a point” the shorter brunette conceded, “we will find time to tell her. And who knows, it might actually help Clarke...and maybe even stop us from fucking up one of our friends”

Octavia looked at Raven, “Why would it fuck her up? I’m sure many people are kinky and do not tell their friends...”  
Anya chimed in, “That is true, O. But we are all in the same scene now, and believe it or not...there are very good odds that we are all going to see things that regular friends don’t.”

****  
Its Saturday Morning...  
Clarke lay in bed, flat on her back looking up at the white ceiling and contemplating whether or not to lug herself down the stairs to make a coffee and coincidentally having to look upon the mountain of boxes that needed unpacking before the next working week. 

“That gives me two days...” the blonde mumbled, sliding onto her side to look out above the kitchen and onto the blue skyline of LA in the distance. She groaned, pushing herself off and sitting up on the edge of the bed. The soft carpet was a welcome surprise to her sore feet.

Pulling her phone off the side table and slipping it into the waistband of her pyjama shorts, Clarke stood and slowly made her way down the steps and into her kitchen, the floorboards cool on her feet. 

Clarke almost had an actual ‘lightbulb appear above her head, “I know what i need, i need to go out for a bit and then i will come back and unpack this monstrosity”.

****

“Tav!” Raven hoarsely whispered and yelled simultaneously, “That’s Clarke!”  
“No its no-oh...it is” Octavia tripped on her words as she saw the tell tale flip and shine in the blonde’s tidy braid.  
Anya smiled, using her arms to steer the two towards their blonde friend, “This is your moment to shine ladies”. Anya followed closely, not necessarily taking pleasure in their discomfort but enjoying how as the gap between them and Clarke got shorter, they got more frantic. Until the gap was less than two meters and Clarke turned around. 

****

“Ray! O!” Clarke greeted, smiling wildly, “what are the chances” she giggled. It only took a second or so for the blonde to recognise that there was a third person a few paces behind her friends, “Anya?” she paused “is she with you?”

“Good Morning, Clarke.” Anya smiled.

Octavia broke the brief silence, “Um, yeah. Anya is with us...Actually...well we are with her. Like, we are all together.”  
Anya sees her girls tripping over their words and themselves, resting her hands on the girls outside shoulders, she speaks frankly “I am Polyamorous and so are Octavia and Raven. We are a triad. Like a regular couple...but there are three of us”.

Clarkes response makes Raven and Octavia let go of their breaths, “That’s okay, it doesn’t bother me. It’s kinda cute actually and fun to think about.”

The expressions on the brunette’s faces encourage clarke to elaborate, “You two have done some weird shit over the years, don’t think that just because i can be quiet doesn’t mean i don’t notice. I see everything, haha! This isn’t surprising to me apart from the fact that you guys are with Anya. That surprised me. I’m just happy it works for you. Although i’m not going to say i know everything, i still have so much to learn”

****

Lexa slumped into the chair at her desk, flipping the laptop open and waiting for it to boot up, she thought back to the night before. Beautiful blonde hair and a smile to match; there was no denying that Clarke was beautiful.

“Maybe she will go next Saturday...i’ll introduce myself then” the brunette concluded, pushing the thoughts out of her head as she went about checking her emails and catching up on what happened overnight.  
But no matter how hard she tried, that beautiful blonde kept popping up in her mind. 

****

“See, that wasn’t so hard” Anya chuckled, patting Raven and Octavia on the back, “Id invite you back to one of our places but i’m afraid that Raven’s is a mess and Octavia’s also happens to be a mess and mine may be slightly confronting”  
Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Confronting?” she asked tentatively.  
Raven laughed, “Kinky shit everywhere, the only safe place is the kitchen and dining room...maybe the library”

If Clarke were a puppy, her tail would be wagging and her ears pricked up and sharp enough to cut diamonds, “Library?! You have a library, Anya?”

“There you go girls, looks like we have our answer.”

****

Lexa stood in her kitchen, slowly unpacking the dishwasher as her mind wandered; the silence broken by a digital ding from her pocket.

*ding*  
Echo: Where the hell are you? You never miss Saturday morning coffee, get your ass down here Commander!

Lexa: My apologies, i’ll be there soon. Lost track of time. 

*ding*  
Echo: You never lose track of time…  
Echo: Was it because of Clarke? Did i do good this time? 

Lexa rolled her eyes but, she couldn’t help but laugh.   
It’s only the beginning...but Echo may have done a good job.

****

The trio watched Clarke scurried off, following Anya’s directions to the library.  
“I still can’t believe that Clarke is inside a house that has so many things and opportunities for bodily pleasure and she makes a beeline for the books” Raven laughed, O joining in. 

“Pleasure of the mind is just as important as pleasure of the body” Anya gently reminded them with a swift flick of her hand to their asses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late chapter, just moved into my new room and into a new university so im a little busy. 
> 
> To gain access to exclusive content and previews, show your support on my patreon.  
> https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100


	19. Books and Boiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke falls in love...  
> Despite her outward grown-up appearance, Anya's inner child makes an appearance...so do dicks but not in the context you might think...not yet anyway. While Echo is still doing her best to gently coax the Commander out of her tower.

“Clarke? You all good?” Raven called from the dining room, “You have been in there an awful long time”. 

Clarke poked her head around the corner and looked at the trio sitting around the table; the blonde smiled widely, “Are you kidding, im great! You have so many books Anya, albeit most of them seem to be a little raunchy and specific but this is amazing. I aspire to have a large collection like this one day.”   
Anya simply laughed at the remarkably bubbly blonde, “You are very welcome to make yourself acquainted with my library, raunchy and not. Any friend of Raven and Octavia is a friend of mine.”.  
With that, Clarke disappeared back into the library. This time she found a book and sat down in the super comfy grandfather chair and read to her heart’s content.

The commotion in the dining room not bothering her once as she read through the pages of a little old novel that she remembered having to read for high school. That was until a burst of laughter and Raven cursing at Anya for being such a child snapped her out of her headspace. 

“Anya you absolute fucking child!” Octavia scolded playfully.   
Clarke’s eyes still adjusting from reading as she walked slowly into the dining room where she realised the commotion hadn’t come from the dining room but, from the cute little kitchen across the breezeway.   
There she saw Raven, Anya and Octavia standing with three separate plastic trays in what appeared to make an assembly line for washing.   
Then there was Anya...faux sword fighting with a ridiculously long dick. And then Octavia with a whip in one hand and a cane in the other.   
And Raven was at the island bench with a set of metal cuffs and a sponge.  
They were sword fighting...with sex and kink gear.

****  
The sun was getting lower in the sky as Lexa closed her computer - trying to keep to her rule of no work past 6pm...a rule that got broken far too often!

*ding*   
Echo: Will The Commander be making an appearance at the bar this Saturday?

Lexa: As long as you do not go on with your matchmaking between Clarke and I. You know how i feel about fate...if it is meant to be, it will be. Okay?

Echo: Alright then. I’ll keep my nose out of it on one condition. 

Lexa groaned, knowing she would regret asking what this condition was.  
Lexa: And what would this ‘Condition’ be?

Echo: That you don’t hide away in that damn mansion of yours. I’m not forcing you into anything however, we do miss you at parties and our other not so vanilla events. So have a go at getting to them?   
Echo: Id kill to see you on the floor again, you were always so entertaining and intense. 

Lexa: I will clear some time for going to a party or two at some point, maybe. One day that might happen again...but not anytime soon. 

Echo: Thankyou. That’s all I ask. 

****

“Clarke...” Octavia muttered, surprised to see the blonde standing just behind the island bench, where she was washing handcuffs...and where there was an impressive line up of dicks, vibrators and leather goods.  
Anya and Raven stopped and set their own weapons down on the bench behind them, looking rather sheepish Raven spoke “Bit different than our pillow fights and pool noodle wars I guess...but the skills are transferrable”. 

Any hint of tension or unease melted from the room as everyone erupted into laughter. 

“So, Clarke...” Anya started, but the words faded from her mouth.   
Octavia bent over and rester her elbows on the marble next to the three tubs, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Clarkes eyes wandered the kitchen benches, observing before she spoke “Well for starters, thats a lot of dicks. Secondly, the cuffs look like they would hurt so much. Thirdly, are these sword fights actually a thing? Lastly, not a statement but a question. You boil dicks?”

“You don’t?”  
Clarke shrugged sheepishly, “I don’t exactly have any of this kind of thing...human touch is more my thing I guess”.

Anya smiled, “There is nothing wrong with that. By nature, humans are social and physical beings.”

****

Clarke slinked back towards the dining room on her way into the library again, but this time a gleam and shine caught her attention out of the very corner of her eye. It came from the next room over.

In the background, Raven could already tell that Clarke’s interest had been piqued and was quietly walking over and up behind the blonde who was now standing in the large doorway. Clarke peered between the doors, the slight gap gave her an eyeful of a large leather couch. Behind it there was a large metal grid with the potential to be a cool bookshelf or something that Clarke had not yet discovered. 

And she wouldn’t tonight - stepping back she almost bumped into Raven, making Anya and Octavia laugh. 

“Come on Clarke, let’s get you home”

 

****

Lexa’s doorbell rang, accompanied by three short knocks. Delivery had arrived!   
Lexa sprung up from her couch and all but ran to the door; the brunette had decided to treat herself tonight. 

Sitting back down on her couch, pizza in hand and phone in the other she ate and scrolled quite peacefully. That did not last for long; there was a buzz in her hand. A message from Anya, “Blondie likes h...”. 

Anya: Blondie likes human touch. 

Lexa: Who is this ‘Blondie’? Why are you telling me that they like human touch?

Anya: Clarke. Just thought you should know. I have to keep up to scratch on my wingwoman duties. :) 

Lexa: Did echo put you up to this?   
Lexa: Wait. How do you know this?

Anya: You know i don’t do that, im no matchmaker. I know because Clarke was raiding my library - i think she likes books - and she was in there for a good hour. So the munchkins and i decided we would do some cleaning up of the toys and she saw us having a sword fight with canes and dicks. And eventually it came out that Clarke likes human touch and that’s why she doesn’t have any.   
Anya: That good enough for you Commander or do I need to add in the real details? ;) 

Lexa: I think i’m good. No thank you, Anya.   
Lexa: Wait. Why was she in your house? You don’t usually invite newbies over for at least a month or so...

Anya: We ran into her at the mall. And well, we got talking and things just happened. You have to remember that Clarke 

****

Octavia drove Clarke home in the truck. Silence between the pair descended as the radio filled their ears.   
As they turned off the main street, the blonde turned the radio down so low it was almost off, “How did i not notice...” She sighed, “I’m usually really observant and for me to miss that you are in a poly relationship, a kinky as hell one at that too...how? When?”.

Octavia laughed, slapping her hand on the wheel she spoke, “We weren’t exactly open about it and it has only been going on for a year or so...but it is going good. Really good actually.”. 

The only downside is that Anya’s house is the hub for most of the parties...so it gets busy sometimes.

Clarke asked, “I am realising i have to ask these things now, what kind of parties?”, her tone cautious as if she knew the answer.

“We aren’t sex fiends, Clarke!” Octavia scolded playfully, “there are sex parties and regular ones...we even have the occasional themed parties too! Those are the fun ones!”

****  
Hi Guys!   
I have recently added some cheaper options on my patreon, so go check it out! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100


	20. Vanilla and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang gets invited to a 'party'. ;)   
> In the meantime, Octavia and Raven re-evaluate their relationship with Clarke because of this new dynamic in their lives.  
> Also, lext sucks at cooking when Clarke is on her mind...not surprising. Thanks god there isnt any cooking that needs to be done when Clarke and Lexa are in the same room, finally.

Pulling her trench coat over her shoulders, Clarke stepped out onto the concrete sidewalk outside her building.  The chilly morning breeze hit her like ton of bricks and suddenly, that trenchcoat seemed pretty damn useless.  She hurried to her car.  The blonde rounded the corner, answering the call of her hopefully warmer car as she unlocked it. 

Nope, not warm.  Just as cold as the real world.

 

Clarke all but pouted like a three-year-old all the way to work.  She knew she should be grateful for this job, so many graduates spend years without a job in their field but, she couldn’t help but feel like it wasn't her job.  Abby pulled some strings and called in a favour or two to get Clarke this job. 

 

_ That sucked! _

 

The first day of work is almost always like the first day of school - you either win or lose...badly.  

  
  


****

“Hey, O.” Raven asked, tapping the brunettes thigh with the book in her hand, “What are we going to do with Clarke?”.

Octavia’s head snapped around from her laptop, a worried and concerned expression.

Raven got the point, she elaborated “i mean with this whole thing that happened in the last week or so.  Like, we can exactly go back to the way things were.”

Octavia smiles, “almost everyone else in the group is our friend, why does it have to be any different with Clarke?”

“Why?” Raven exclaimed, “because we have known her for years!  We have history that isnt kinky, our history is actually really quite innocent but you know what i mean, O.”, raven slumped her shoulders and let her upper body fall back into the couch.

 

Octavia settled, rubbing Ravens knee, “I think it’s best if we talk with Clarke about this.  We need to hear her side too”

“I haven’t heard yours”, Raven retorted.

The brunette swivelled on the spot to face raven, “I think that like everyone else who has come into the group, we will probably see her naked eventually but it won’t be like  _ that _ , we are friends. BUT, i still think we need to talk with Clarke.  Okay?  We can’t go around thinking about things like this with no idea what she is thinking”

 

Raven nodded in agreement and both girls continued on with their respective book and work.  But now, their thoughts included those of Clarke and multiple  _ what ifs. _

 

****

 

Clarke finally got to sit down, falling into the office chair behind the reception desk she almost fell asleep right there and then.  She would have if it wasn’t for her damn feet that ached to the moon and back.  Glancing down at her watch, 4:00...only an hour to go. 

“Uggghhhh thank god!” the blonde uttered to herself.

 

****

 

Lexa sat at her desk, peering across the gap between her window and the next building.  Car horns beeped and honked with the occasional screech or angry shouting person...not what Lexa had in mind.  Although it was monday and mondays are non-negotiable on the sucky scale.  

 

There was a little glimmer of hope though; there was a little ding from her phone and computer simultaneously.  Facebook to the rescue again! 

 

‘Anya posted in  _ The LA Kru _ ’

 

_ Party at my place this Friday (Kinky and Vanilla) _

_ From 7:00pm til late - meaning I want you all out and gone by 12 :) _

_ RSVP if you can - don’t want to run out of food _

_ Be respectful in how you dress outside _

 

_ See you there! _

 

Across town, Clarke’s phone displayed the same message as she clicked on the notification.  

The blonde rolled herself and her chair to the corner, she thought heavily as she read and re-read the message so many times; each time a different question popped into her head.

 

Will Lexa be there?

What do I wear?

What if she is?

How would i handle this?

What if she isn’t?

Do i even go?

 

“Clarke?”, a voice called, “Clarke?”.

 

Shaking her head a little, the blonde looked up to see a familiar face at the reception desk, “Mum?” she said.

The blonde rubbed her eyes once, just to make sure.  

 

Abby laughed, “Had a long first day did we?”

Clarke shrugged her shoulders as she stood, “A bit, its just tricky getting into the swing of things.  But ill get there.  Why are you here?”.

Abby pulled a playfully stern face, “A mother always checks on her baby.”

Clarke smiled, “It’s like the first day of college all over again, but atleast you didn’t make a speech this time.”.

 

“Can i take you to dinner?  You look exhausted and i think you could do with a solid meal and not some instant noodle crap”

“You know what, i finish in about 30 minutes and then i will take you up on your offer.  It will be an early dinner which means plenty of time for dessert”.

  
  


****

Anya made a habit of making house calls to Lexa’s not so humble abode.  The pair stood in the kitchen, a relatively common scene played out.  Making toast...for dinner.

 

“You should let me cook for you sometimes, Lex.” Anya suggested.

 

Lexa just shook her head.  

“I think i’ll go to this party of yours.  For a little while.  But i work late on friday so maybe-”

Anya cut the brunette off, smiling “I’ll come by your place on Thursday night with dinner and i’ll take all your crap home with me and leave it in the spare room for you.  Okay?”

 

“You are the best, Anya.”.

Lexa checked behind the tall blonde before she stepped in for a hug.  A rare moment of intimacy.  Trust.

 

Lexa whispers, “I hope Clarke will be there...”.

 

Anya smiled into Lexa’s hair, until she looked behind the girl “Lexa...” Anya deadpanned

“what i mean is i think-”

“Lex”, the blonde pushed Lexa off her and turned her around, motioning to the toaster behind Lexa.

 

“Lexa turn the fuck around and pay attention to your food!  Your toast is burning...”, Anya huffed, motioning to the toaster again “And now it looks like it’s a little bit on fire”

 

Lexa scrambled; turning to toaster off at the wall and ejecting her toast as quickly as humanly possible.  

It was black...smoking hot.  Completely inedible.  

Anya laughed, “And here i was thinking that you had gotten better at cooking.  You just burnt toast...one of the hardest things to do unless you are trying.”

 

The brunette sneered, “I was not paying attention, you distracted me”. Lexa firmly pulled two more slices of bread out and shoved them into to toaster.  

Anya slapped the kitchen counter, “ _ I _ distracted you?  Sure sure”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The brunette asked grudgingly, not taking her eyes off the toaster, keeping her back turned to Anya.  

 

**Flash-Forward to Friday**

 

Friday night rolled around and Lexa definitely knows what Anya meant now.  

 

Lexa pulled the door open just far enough so she could slip through - that door was the only separation between kinky and vanilla right now.  

 

Instantly Lexa saw Clarke.

 

Clarke stood at the back wall of the ‘play room’, silently watching the couple on the floor move around each other so gracefully.  The woman had a man suspended from the ceiling, he was a rather muscular man but she moved and restrained him in such a poetic fashion, with such ease.  She was a very feminine looking lady too.  

It was a graceful scene.  Yet, it was so raw and passionate...who knew that ropes could create a scene like that.   

Lexa made her way around the room, not disturbing or blocking anyone's view.

 

“Hi Lexa...” Clarke said softly, smiling as she stepped forward to greet the blonde.  

Lexa said two words, and the blonde simply melted, “Hello, Clarke.”

“May i stand with you?” the brunette asked quietly, but still loud enough to be heard over the background music.

 

Who knows how long it was, but the pair simply absorbed each other.  Only broken out of their own little world as soft claps filled the room and the couple walked off the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could support my patreon, that would be greatly appreciated.   
> https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100
> 
> Thankyou


	21. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clexa eye-fucking finally begins! But Clarke gets the text we all dread, the call to work on a Saturday night BUT that makes way for a certain Commander to be chivalrous as fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. 
> 
> As some of you may know, Cyclone Debbie has devastated a lot of Central Queensland in Australia - where my family lives. Just yesterday I learnt that our house had been flash flooded by a wall of water that now sits about 1.5m in the highest part of our house and we had lost just about everything except our cat, my mother’s handbag and a bag of clothes (and some bits and pieces that were on high shelves).   
> It will be months before we have a home again and this may take time away from my writing. 
> 
> I also extend my apologies to my Patreon supporters who got to see my plot outline for this chapter (which had events that are not in this chapter). I will be adding on what i haven't finished this week onto next weeks chapter.
> 
> I do hope you understand.   
> Thankyou!

Clarke and Lexa shook their heads simultaneously, in both shock and a little bit of embarrassment. The pair tried to look anywhere but at each other; they were so awkward to the outside eye looking in. But somehow, they didn’t feel awkward. The feeling was that of not wanting to offend or ‘turn off’ the other by appearing needy or pervy.  
Besides, Lexa couldn’t say that she hadn’t noticed Clarke’s impeccable cleavage.   
And Clarke couldn’t say she didn’t check out Lexa’s ass.

“Hey nerds!” Raven called lightheartedly as she squeezed into the minimal space between Clarke and Lexa. Octavia and Anya quickly appeared, sandwiching Raven, Clarke and Lexa; the fivesome stood in relative silence as the stage was cleared and then set-up for the next act. 

But Clarke and Lexa didn’t see the next act - all they saw was each other...as they pretended to watch the act.

****

Tossing her keys and bag to the grandfather chair as she walked through her bedroom door Lexa all but fell into bed. The brunette was exhausted - there was no doubt about that - however, no matter how hard she tried to sleep it seemed to evade her tonight. 

****

Clarke sat on her couch, coffee and phone in hand with the morning news on in the background. Her coffee almost dropped as her jaw did - flicking through her fitbit stats she saw an impossible figure.   
‘102, 034 steps for the week‘   
“The fuck” the blonde muttered in utter disbelief, “i don’t walk that much...ever”.   
Instantly, Clarke screenshotted the page and snapchatted it to her friends, ‘Now I know why I can’t walk straight’.

****

Raven and Octavia almost simultaneously burst out in laughter, instantly they knew they were laughing at the same thing.   
Anya merely looked over the top of her laptop screen - working on a Saturday morning wasn’t uncommon for Anya; though it did suck absolute dick. Raising her eyebrow the older blonde asked that fateful question, “What’s so funny?” and that instant the girls bounded off the couch and took a chair either side of Anya at the dining table and took turns at trying to shove their phones in her face.

“Alright alright, i get it. Working at a hospital as a nurse requires so much walking” Anya said blatantly, trying to hide the smirk on her face.   
“Oh come on, that was hilarious.” Raven said pleadingly, playfully slapping Anya on the shoulder.  
Octavia added, “i mean without that photo as context...those words could have meant anything”, with a sly smirk on her face she added, “anything at all”.  
“Especially considering how Lexa and her were eye-fucking last night” Anya said while trying not to burst out in laughter.  
That is all it took to push the girls over the edge again; Octavia and Raven erupted in laughter and giggles once again. This time Anya followed too. 

****

Hospital Reception: Hi Clarke. We are short a nurse today and another has an intern running around with them; i know you are new but could you come in for a few hours from 6 til 9 tonight?   
Thanks!   
The Reception Ladies

Clarke unabashedly groaned into her book as she read that dreadful text.  
“Its saturday for fucks sake” the blonde muttered, shucking her slippers off she stepped tenderly over to the kitchen and set her mug on the counter. Clarke went about making a sandwich for the dinner she was going to have to eat in the car on the way home.

Clarke: I’ll be there.

Clarke shot off a quick text to Raven and O which read;  
Clarke: Hey guys, i won’t be joining you for any of your Saturday night shenanigans this week. Got called into work for a few hours until 9. Have fun! 

Having made and packed her lunch-like dinner, Clarke resigned herself to the couch and a healthy dose of artists-block. It had been months since Clarke had finished a piece - her 2017 sketchbook was littered with half-finished drawings.

Octavia: That sucks!   
Raven: Working on a saturday night - yuck!

****

Anya pulled out her phone, seeing the perfect opportunity for Lexa to get some brownie points.

Anya: I have a mission for you Commander. I think you will like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any support is greatly appreciated!
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100


	22. Chicken Tenders and Groans of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa fulfils her mission to get Clarke food after a busy night and Raven begins hatching a plan for a character-building 'Movie Night'.
> 
> Lexa begins to explore herself again, and the possibility of a Clexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have opened up a direct link for my paypal for people who would like to give one-time donations and those who do not want to go to the trouble to set up a patreon account.   
> paypal.me/AbiSchmitt 
> 
> Im also looking for a beta - if this interests you, please comment below or send me an email at abischmitt98@gmail.com and I will get back to you in a few days.

The brunette was sitting at her desk when her phone buzzed - usually she would leave her messages until later.  But there were two exceptions to that rule, Anya and Work.

The second Lexa read that text, she didn’t really know what to expect.  

**Lexa:** Oh no, what is it? 

 

**Anya:** Clarke has to work tonight, a saturday night! And i saw the way you two were eye-fucking each other last night at the party.  Don’t you dare deny it!  

 

**Lexa:** Fine.  So what is my mission?

 

**Anya:** Be a chivalrous person and bring the poor girl some dinner at the end of her shift, hell you could even buy yourself something and you two can eat together!

 

**Anya:** Raven said Clarke likes most things with chicken or pasta or but NO super spicy stuff.  A little is good.  Octavia told me to get chicken tenders and gravy if you really want to make her melt… ;)

 

**Lexa:** Thanks for the tip An.  Thank your girls for me too!

 

Later that evening, the brunette pulled up outside the highest Yelp rated take-away place in town - that also happened to have the weirdest name in history,  _ Mossimoes _ , unsurprisingly there was quite a line!  It was almost out the door.

Lexa had a long and hard look at the menu as she got closer to ordering, she chanted ‘what would Clarke like’ to herself.  She couldn’t help but notice that the menu was weirder than the name.  From fried chicken to pastry to ice-cream - this place had everything!

The second she saw a meal with buffalo wings, a chicken tender and chips with gravy it was like a full on hallelujah moment - opera singers, tapering light and the whole nine yards!  

Ten minutes and twenty dollars later Lexa was walking out of the store with Clarke’s meal and her own.  Balancing all the food in her arms, she sat in the car that would definitely smell like spicy chicken and gravy for at least a week.

 

****

 

Clarke sat at the nurses station, exhausted even after only a few hours.  She slouched with her feet just off the floor as they hooked around the legs of the chair.  The truth is that Saturday nights suck!  Drunk people with major and minor injuries because of stupid mistakes.  

 

She spun on the chair absentmindedly, until a tantalising smell hooked her.  A warm scent with a little kick made her stand up; it also made her unimaginably hungry!  

Then there was a familiar voice, “Clarke”, they said.  The blonde spun around in her chair to see Lexa, with a big brown paper bag and a gentle smile on her face. 

 

“Lexa, what are you doing here?” Clarke asked quietly as she figured out that Lexa’s paper bag was the source of that insanely good smell.

The brunette smiled and gently shook the paper bag, “I’m here for you.  It’s nine-o’clock and time for you to clock out and have some dinner with me.”

The blonde quickly glanced at her watch and hid the slight blush, it was in fact nine-o’clock and definitely time for some food.  

_ Wait...dinner with Lexa.  A date?  A friend date? _

Clarke thought too hard about that minor detail that really wasn’t so minor in her mind.  This was Lexa…

 

Upon not getting a reply, Lexa added quietly “If that is alright with you of course.”

Clarke snapped her head up, “Yes!” she said with no hesitation, “I-I will just go punch-out and i’ll be back”. 

The girl lurched from her chair and rounded the corner into the offices.   Lexa could only smile and puff her chest at the slightly flustered blonde.  

It really wasn’t that hard to notice.

 

The brunette raised an eyebrow and pulled her lips into a smile as the blonde came back into sight, “Ready to go, Clarke?”

“Yes” the blonde said calmly. Clarke was befuddled as to how Lexa managed to pick her coat from the dozen or so that were hung on the racks.  Even more so as the brunette pulled her coat off the tall rack and opened it towards her; beckoning her to step into it.  Clarke stepped back and reached into the arms of her coat as the girl , she was barely a foot away from the brunette’s body.

 

Lexa gazed at the Blonde as she carefully stepped back into her coat however, they were both very aware of how close they were.  The brunette breathed in deeply, a soft and sweet smell filled her nose.  Lexa sighed inwardly - Clarke was heavenly.  A gurney rushing by with a full team of medics broke them out of this simple moment.  

Lexa shaking her head gently to come back to the real world.

 

****

 

“I wonder how their date is going.” Raven pondered

Anya very obviously rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, “It’s not a date Ray and believe me when I say that we would know if it was.”

Octavia cocked her head and implored Anya to elaborate.  The blonde explained, “when Lexa goes on dates...she puts go big or go home into reality.  It’s not always fancy stuff but she really understands people and what makes them happy.  Its one reason she is so successful at work but, it also leaves her open to a world of hurt sometimes.  That’s what happened last time.  But from what i can tell, if it were a date...there would be more at play than just a take-away dinner after work.”

 

Sitting up a little straighter in her chair,Raven asked “Do you think there will ever be a date?”, Octavia and Anya turned their heads to her.

“It has really only been just over a week Ray, seriously.” Octavia said.

“No no I know that!  But i mean...its been one hell of a week.  From just meeting pretty much exactly seven days ago they have been doing pretty good.  I mean, I haven’t seen Clarke even  _ look _ at anyone let alone openly do some eye-fucking in a semi-public place.”

Octavia nodded her head in agreement. 

“Lexa can be a little oblivious to people’s intentions with her.  She might be really good at telling what people want, but not their actual intentions.  That is what happened with Costia...Costia wanted Lexa but she wanted Lexa for her money and power more and the poor girl didnt see that until Costia walked out that door with her advisor and never came back.” Anya said solemnly, reminiscent of a darker time in their history.  

 

The room was quiet for minutes that felt like hours, Raven and Octavia weren’t around for that part of the story.  They were all still teenagers at the time.

 

“So, as much as Lexa might like Clarke...she needs to see Clarke’s intentions” Octavia asked tentatively.

The blonde nodded, “Yes.  And that only comes with time.  Lexa is older now, we all are and she will be able to see more clearly.”

Octavia and Anya saw the devilish grin on Raven’s face, “What kind of plan are you cooking up inside that head of yours Ray?” Anya asked, “It better not be any match-making bullshit otherwise i’ll have to ban you and Echo from talking ever again” she joked.

Raven Announced, “Movie-night!  That’s my plan.  That’s the perfect way to find out what kind of a person someone is!”

 

****

The pair walked close together in the cool of the evening.

“How was your shift?  I know it was a short one but a lot can happen in three hours at a hospital...” Lexa asked as they walked out of the building.

Clarke laughed, “To put it one way, a lot. Saturday nights are the worst!  I mean there are so many drunk people.  This man came in with one of those metal drinking straws in his shoulder because his friends thought it would be funny to throw him onto a table...needless to say it impaled him.  It was clean though so it was really easy and quick to patch up.  But, the A and E is just like that...”

“So you work in the A and E?  Can i ask why?” Lexa asked. 

“It is fast-paced, one minute it can be empty and the next we can have 3 car crash victims, a drunk old guy and a man who bit the sidewalk and knocked teeth out.  Every da-every hour is different.” Clarke said honestly, “I just like it.”

 

Finally the smell from the food took over - Clarke and Lexa dropped into a little well-lit park with benches and tables; there were other people there, couples and a small family milling around.  The pair sat down next to each other on a wooden picnic table and Lexa handed the blonde the paper bag, letting her have first pick of the food.  

Clarke groaned in pleasure as she took a bite out oa chicken tender dipped in gravy and Lexa couldn’t help but laugh - to cover her blush at the orgasmic sound that escaped the girl’s lips.

The pair then sat quietly and comfortably as they ate and at the end of the meal Clarke thanked Lexa for the meal and the company then they parted ways for the night.

 

****

 

**Lexa:** I’m on my way home - Clarke is fed and safely in her car on her way home too i presume.

 

**Anya:** I’m proud of you Commander.  You will have to come over tomorrow and tell me all about it!  

 

**Lexa:** I have to work tomorrow, Anya.  However, do you think you could do me a favour?  It means I can fill you in.

 

**Anya:** What is the favour?

 

**Lexa:** Can you teach me how to cook Chicken tenders and good gravy?  

 

Anya hollered through the house, “chicken tenders, chips and gravy okay for dinner tonight?”

The response was simultaneous from Raven and Octavia, “Yep!  Love it!”

**Anya:** Uhh, sure!  We will make it for dinner tonight, come around anytime after 6.

 

**Lexa:** Thanks An! X

 

Lexa dropped her phone onto her bedside table and  lazily pulled her jeans, shirt and sports-bra off before rolling into bed.  

Clarke’s voice ran on loop in her thoughts; the blonde spoke so passionately about her work, it is like she really enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the A&E.  Lexa’s brain wandered to the sound that Clarke made when she bit into the chicken tender...the brunette wanted to hear that sound again, and again.  It didn’t matter how it happened.

 

_ I wonder if that is how Clarke sounds in bed. _

 

A tell-tale thrumming grew at her core, Lexa could feel her heartbeat in her clit.  The girl felt as if she could explode in pleasure at the softest of touches.  The brunette’s self control lapsed; slipping a single finger through her folds Lexa found a growing abundance of warm wetness.  Lexa pushed her knees and thighs apart, spreading herself; she could hear the slickness as she added more fingers and the glided around her swollen clit.  The brunette panted with each circle of her clit as little shockwaves moved through her body.  Her muscles twitched and spasmed gently.  

 

Lexa closed her eyes and saw Clarke’s; a beautiful sight; It was as if the blonde was above her.  Lexa could hear her heartbeat in her ears now; she bucked her hips, arched her back as her body went rigid as an orgasm ripped through her body.  The girl slumped back into the softness of her comforter, not bothering to get beneath it as sleep steadily claimed her body.  

 

****

Raven smirked as she typed out and sent the message to Clarke.

**Raven:** How was your dinner date with Lexa?  

 

**Clarke:** Firstly, it is 7am so i’m tired and you have woken the beast.  Secondly, it wasn’t a date.  Lexa brought me dinner, we ate it at the park, she walked me to my car and we parted ways.

 

**Raven:** Octavia tells me that exactly how a dinner date goes.

 

Clarke groaned and scooched back against the headboard for support.

**Clarke:** Well it wasn’t a date to me or Lexa either im guessing.

 

**Raven:** But...would you consider a date with the one and only Lexa Foret?  I mean you two have been caught eye-fucking each other, it couldn’t hurt to try a date.

 

**Clarke:** I have seen that name before…

 

**Raven:** yeah, Lexa is that big shot business-politics chick.  You didn’t know that? 

 

**Clarke:** No...I mean I thought my eyes might be deceiving me and it was just a coincidence...I don’t exactly keep my eyes open for rich ass lesbians.

 

**Raven:** No deceiving here.  You have eye-fucked on of LA’s biggest businesswomen and she has taken you out for dinner.

 

**Clarke:** Still thinking of a response to that.  I mean...cool!

 

**Raven:** Griff, it doesn’t change anything really.  You just know why she is almost always at work now.

  
**Clarke:** That makes sense, but it’s all up to Lexa.  I mean, i am just a graduate nurse with a failed arts career XD besides, i just got my roster for the week and i’m slammed.  Im working every day except friday this week, but I have Saturday night again! ugh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have opened up a direct link for my paypal for people who would like to give one-time donations and those who do not want to go to the trouble to set up a patreon account.   
> paypal.me/AbiSchmitt 
> 
> Im also looking for a beta - if this interests you, please comment below or send me an email at abischmitt98@gmail.com and I will get back to you in a few days.


	23. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa manages not to burn anything in her cooking lesson - thats an achievement! But things dont stay good for long with the reemergence of one hell of an asshat. But Clarke is there.

“There she is! The woman of the hour!” Anya proclaims, inviting Lexa through the front door.  
Lexa speaks sincerely as they make it through the house to the kitchen, “My apologies for being late, I was preoccupied.”  
Raven poked her head around the corner from the room which was full of sin several days before, “Don’t worry, it’s barely six-thirty. Although, out of curiosity...what were you preoccupied with?”

Anya rolled her eyes at Raven and pulled Lexa into the kitchen, “Don’t worry about her. Raven can be...curious”.  
“No shit” the brunette stated blatantly. 

“Alright...let us get to it then! Chicken, Chips and Gravy!” Anya announced.

****

Raven and Octavia sat on the bed in the other room ignoring the various clatters and sizzles coming from across the other end of the dining room. They quietly admired and observed the different areas within the room; the shelves lined with assorted dildos, dicks and butt plugs. The next wall covered in hanging arrays of cuffs, restraints and whips. The stage on the far side with the frame still in its condition from the last party.

There was so much potential for the sinful activities that have taken place in the room and those that have yet to happen.

“There is so much here we have not used...” Octavia breathed  
Raven nodded in agreement, they both slipped off the bed and walked to the corner between the wall of dicks and the restraints wall. Raven stretched up on her tippy-toes and pulled a chest harness from its hook, “but remember when Anya wore this...it went so well with the strap-on harness she was wearing.”  
Octavia groaned, remembering that lovely day; neither of them would forget how Anya looked with the strap and both harnesses. Raven smiled devilishly at the brunette who was now blushing bright red like a tomato.  
Raven stepped closer to the girl and pressed their bodies together; Raven’s front to Octavia’s back. Raven whispered alluringly in the blushing girls ear, “I don’t remember you being all bashful when Anya was fucking you relentlessly with this.”

Anya rounded the corner of the door, “I believe I heard my name-oh” she said with surprise before she realised what was going on while she was less than ten meters away. Anya turned around for a brief moment and called out to Lexa - just so make sure the girl would not burn the kitchen or the house down in the next few minutes.

Satisfied with the answer she got Anya carefully closed the play room’s door and turned to face her girls who were still pressed up against each other but not moving. They simply looked up at Anya, smiling and waiting.   
Anya slowly stepped around the girls, circling them, “You two always amaze me...getting all handsy with each other while Lexa is less than ten meters behind that wall. It is almost as if you wanted to be caught..” Anya raised her brow at that thought. A brilliant idea came to mind and the blonde grinned devilishly at the girls who knew they were in some kind of predicament now.

“Anya,” Octavia started, “we were just admiring...you know...” and then Raven held up the dick in her hand to finish Octavia’s sentence.  
The blonde nodded, taking the dick from Raven’s hand and examining it briefly. Anya looked back up at Raven and Octavia who seemed unsure.   
The tall blonde set herself behind Raven in the same fashion that the brunette was behind Octavia. Anya smiled and set the dick back up on the shelf before she spoke “Don’t worry girls, if a little bit of voyeurism and exhibitionism is what you want...i can deliver on that”.  
Anya gently pushed her hips into Ravens lower back and nipped the girl’s earlobe playfully before lacing her fingers up Octavias side and teasing a nipple over her shirt.  
The brunettes groaned into each other, knowing that while whatever Anya had planned...it would be fun in the beginning, however, there was no doubt that it would also be quite the ordeal.

With that over with and before either girl could retort Anya turned on her heel, pushed the doors open and walked calmly back to the kitchen were Lexa was very busy trying to not burn the food or anything else for that matter.

****

“How are we going there, Lex?” Anya asked as she walked back into the kitchen, “Haven’t burnt anything yet?.”  
Lexa scoffed, “No! I have not burnt anything...actually it smells and looks pretty good to me.” Curiously Anya bent down and opened the oven to check the chips and then peered over the pot and pan to check the gravy and chicken; pleasantly surprised at Lexa she congratulated the brunette in a lovingly yet sarcastic way.

Anya pulled herself up onto a clear section of the kitchen bench, “So the other day Raven thought we could all have a movie night or something. All of us would be there, Echo, Bell and even Clarke too”  
Lexa gave the gravy a stir while she thought about it, “Like old times? Where we eat pizza and other assorted foods that are not very good for the human body and try to stay up all night even though we will all be asleep by two-am?”.  
Anya laughed, “Yes, exactly like that. But maybe a little alcohol and drinking games to make it more interesting.”  
“Deal. Give me a day and time and i’ll do my best to be there.”

Octavia and Raven had composed themselves and re-entered the kitchen-dining room area. Raven spoke from the couch, “It will probably be the friday night after the munch. It’s just easier to get everyone here on time.”

****  
Lexa has eaten herself silly at Anya’s place; if anyone poked her belly the brunette was sure she would explode. The term ‘Food Baby’ fit well in this situation!

The woman walked down the hall of her apartment towards her room, however, she stopped two doors down from it at her own version of Anya’s sin room. Opening the door she stepped inside and flicked on the lights and looked into the room, remembering its past. The fun that was had in the room could never be forgotten. 

The brunette shuffled around in the room for a while, opening drawers and just checking that everything was still in decent shape. It was all nonchalant until she opened one drawer with her less sexual dicks and dildos - packers. Lexa remembered the days where she would walk around the apartment and work with just a pair of trunks and a dick in her pants. It felt good.   
It has been a few years since then, but her interest was piqued again. Lexa pulled the contents out of the drawer and set them into a box on the counter; Lexa carried the box into her room and placed it on her bedside table and promised to have a better look when she wasn’t so damn tired. That night, sleep embraced her as quickly as she fell into bed between the soft sheets.

****

Clarke awoke to a crisp Monday morning and went about her morning routine. Shower, Breakfast, Coffee, Clothes some reading/drawing and Work from 9am to 5pm then it would usually be Leaving Work, some noodles or something quick and then sleep!  
But not today, and not Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday.   
Lexa turned up at the reception desk on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday with a smile and the offer of real food. 

Clarke could not resist - Lexa + Food = Happy Clarke.

Every night that week except Thursday and Friday Clarke and Lexa went back to Lexa’s home, ate Chicken tenders, gravy and chips with minor variations each night. That was until Thursday night when Clarke fell asleep on the car ride to the brunettes home. 

Lexa pulled into her circular driveway, put her car in park and turned off the engine. She looked to her side and saw the blonde sleeping away...and snoring a little too! Lexa smiled so deeply - it was a wonderful sight. Getting out of the car and closing her door as quietly as she could, Lexa opened Clarke’s door, unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted the blonde into her arms. A small murmur from the blonde’s lips made Lexa freeze as she jiggled her keys in her hand to open the front door.

Seconds later the brunette deemed it safe to open the door. Lexa carried Clarke and her bag up the stairs, into her bedroom and then laid the sleeping beauty down on her bed. Clarke hummed and snuggled into the softness in a way that left Lexa speechless; she pulled a grey fluffy blanket up and over Clarke’s torso and quickly scurried out of the room.

Minutes later she returned with a glass of water, some little breakfast biscuits and a note that read,   
“You fell asleep on the way back to my home.  
I may be at work when you wake up, so use my home as you would yours.  
-Lexa”

Clarke wakes to silence, for the first time in weeks; the room around her was unfamiliar too. She sat up and leant against the cushiony headboard and looked around the room - her eyes found the note. Picking it up she read it carefully, but, when she had finished she could not stop smiling. It did not say much but it spoke volumes of Lexa’s character. 

There was a set of towels at the end of the bed, and some clothes too. Clarke took a couple minutes to go through them and have a shower. 

****  
Clarke: Do you mind if i hang around your place today? My car is still at the staff carpark at the hospital XD 

Lexa: Sure - help yourself to anything in the house! There is also a small library downstairs and Anya told me you fell in love with hers so feel free to raid mine.

Clarke: Thanks Lexa! X

Lexa stared at that last message over and over again for about five minutes when she was supposed to be spreadsheeting. That one little ‘x’ at the end of the message made Lexa smile so deeply.

****

“Ready to go guys?” Anya called from the front door.  
“You asked us that like three minutes ago!” Raven snapped from the bedroom.   
Octavia decided to add her own input too, “We do not have flawless faces like you do babe, we need makeup”.  
That is when Anya’s ingenious idea popped back into her head; she had almost forgotten. Without replying, the blonde entered the play-room, opened a set of drawers and pulled out two items that would surely help Anya enjoy the evening; two near-identical remote vibes that are connected to an app on the blonde’s phone.

Anya confidently strode into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed near where the brunettes were setting up to do their makeup.  
The blonde suggested, “I think you two should leave your makeup off tonight.”  
Raven and Octavia both turned on the spot, shocked but not surprised by that same grin they had seen the other day. However, Anya made id very clear what she wanted by opening her hands and revealing the vibes. A vibrating butt plug and one multi-use one. She stood and took a step closer to them, “Choose one, this one is for your ass and this other one is for your cunt. Choose wisely.”  
Raven and Octavia looked at each other, to the vibes and then back to each other; a few seconds later Octavia took the one for her ass and Raven took the one for her cunt. Anya smiled, and looked her girls up and down as a slight blush spread across their cheeks, “I’m glad you decided on dresses tonight, ladies.”

Ana sat back down on the bed and ushered her girls to stand in front of her, “hand them back to me, then turn around and bend over” she ordered gently. The girls did exactly that.   
First, Anya pulled the hem of Raven’s slightly fitting dress up and over her ass and pulled her undies the opposite way to expose her pink cunt. Unable to help herself, Anya leant forward and gave it a small kiss before gently pushing the vibe inside and watching Raven’s cunt pull it inside. The blonde delivered a loving and gentle smack to the bunette’s ass before rearranging her undies and dress and moving on to do the same with Octavia.

****

Anya, Raven and Octavia rocked up to the bar on time - as always - but they were completely taken back by the crowd outside the bar.  
“Isnt that Echo, Bell and just about everyone else?” Octavia asked quietly as they walked up the path.  
“Yeah, it is. I wonder whats wrong? It better not be closed” Raven said grumpily.   
The trio made it to Echo and Bellamy, “What’s up?” Anya asked.

“Its dickface and Costia. They came back...” Echo said, making it very clear that she was extremely annoyed.  
Anya’s big sister mode engaged, “where’s Lexa?”  
“I don’t think she is here yet...” Bellamy said, “and i hope it stays that way.”  
It was too late, a familiar voice...well familiar voices came up behind the crowd. Clarke and Lexa were busy talking about their days, too busy to notice the commotion and the argument brewing between some people and Gustus.

Anya dragged Raven and octavia behind her, “Lexa! Clarke! Come on! Let’s go! We are going back to my place” she called to the pair.  
Clarke was so befuddles it rendered her speechless, Lexa was more curious, “What’s going on?” She asked in a concerned tone.  
“We have to go before they see you. They came back” Anya explained.

In that exact moment, Lexa’s face had done a complete one-eighty from what resembled the happiest woman on earth to pure dread. While clarke was being dragged along and only just coming out of her confusion as a big burly man broke through the crowd behind them and was followed by a woman, he called to Lexa in a rather threatening tone, “Come back here Lexa!”  
Anya unleashed on him, “You remember what happened last time, Gustus! Get the fuck away from us before you do something that you regret!”  
Conveniently, Anya’s car was just in front of Lexa’s.

Clarke refused to let Lexa drive, the girl was shaking like a leaf, “don’t you dare get in the driver’s seat. I’ll drive” Clarke insisted. With that approval from Anya and zero arguments from Lexa, they powered back to Anya’s place.   
Echo and Bellamy went along in their ute too - following Clarke and Anya.

****

All seven of them sat in the living room. Having gone around the house and locking every door and window they could, they now had time to rest.   
In all honesty, Clarke was still a little confused about what happened with Gustus and that girl but it cannot have been good. 

Lexa sat on the floor between Clarke’s legs and rested her head on the girls knee. Anya and the two brunettes were pulling comforters and mattresses out of thin air and making a massive bed between the couch and TV. Bellany and Echo were snuggling like kittens next to Clarke on the couch.

“So it looks like we are starting our Movie Marathon early then.” Anya said with some remorse as she looked upon Lexa the big busness woman cowering at Clarke’s feet and clinging to her. Her heart warmed as she saw how Clarke was handling the bunette. Soft yet deliberate touched that were so full of love.   
Slowly, Lexa began to relax. By that time the first movie was over and herself and Clarke had missed it completely - they were so absorbed in each other in these moments.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Im also still looking for a beta reader (someone to edit my work) - if this interests you, please comment below and I will get back to you in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness, however, this is a pretty decently sized chapter. So enjoy!  
> I have opened up a direct link for my paypal for people who would like to give one-time donations and those who do not want to go to the trouble to set up a patreon account.   
> Any support is greatly appreciated!  
> paypal.me/AbiSchmit  
> https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100


	24. Grease and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im going to let this chapter speak for itself...its a little bumpy.

Clarke and Lexa simply absorbed each other as they all gathered around the couch. Everyone moved respectfully around them, though Anya could not keep her eyes off the pair; Raven and Octavia noticed that.   
Quite honestly, Anya has expected the brunette to come and curl up in her own lap like she had done thousands of times. From the time there was a huge oral presentation at college to the time she thought someone was trying to follow her home after work.  
But there Lexa was, sitting between Clarke’s legs on the floor while the blonde leant over her and cradled her.   
“It’s pretty cute...they both are.” Raven whispered as the second movie started.   
Anya nodded in agreement. Octavia spoke as quietly as she could, “Both can be real badasses, seriously, but it seems they both can be complete cuties too.”

During the second movie, Lexa had migrated from the floor to pretty much sitting in Clarke’s lap - she was completely aware of how she might appear as a child or scaredy cat, however, Clarke seemed to understand that what she needed right now was security. So the blonde gave it. Lexa curled up, half on Clarke’s legs and half on the couch - the brunette was curled up perfectly like a small puppy. 

Echo and Bellamy gently leant against each other, though Echo kept stealing glances at the pair next to them. It reminded her of how she was with Bellamy when they became a thing.

Raven and Octavia looked to their friends, Clarke was now on the edge of the mattress with Lexa who was doing her best to stay awake.

The night drew on as movie after movie started and finished. A hectic evening had morphed into a reasonably peaceful night as everyone began to drifted off to sleep in what could only be described as a casual cuddle party. Everyone had migrated to the mattresses on the floor; each couple or trio sleepily fought with each other for the doona.

****

The smell of eggs, bacon and toast wafted through the dining room and into the living room.   
Anya had woken up before everyone else and decided that although it was a Saturday morning after a not so nice night, everyone would have a nice breakfast.  
And slowly, one by one each of them dragged themselves from the cuddle pile in the middle of the living room floor into the kitchen and then to the dining table. First was Clarke, then Octavia, Raven and Bellamy and they were followed by Echo. For the first time in a while the dining room table was almost full of people and food. And the room filled with the clicks and clangs of knives and forks as everyone ate to their hearts content.

Lexa felt much better now that she had a full belly of food; greasy and fatty food nonetheless. 

****

The gang disbanded after breakfast and some coffee/tea pillow talk on the mattresses while the morning news rambled on in the background. It was truly a lazy as hell Saturday morning.  
Lexa and Clarke had been the last to leave; Anya and the brunette has spent a lot of time talking in the kitchen while they washed up. Clarke wondered what they were talking about, but, she didn’t butt in and instead the blonde took up place on the ottoman and watched the news. 

****

Bellamy and Echo drove in relative silence on their way home; both of them remembered the past with Lexa, Anya, Gustus and Costia very well...too well. And it seemed like history would like to repeat itself in one way or another.   
They were preparing themselves and hoped Lexa and Anya were prepared too.

****

Anya sighed and leant back against the kitchen bench, “Lexa, i know you still remember what happened last time and he is back to try again.”, the brunette nodded, “You have to keep Clarke safe...Gustus will do his best to take away anything that makes you happy and now that Clarke is in your life in whatever way she is...he sees that it makes you happy.”  
Lexa shifted her weight from one foot to the other, “I should have not let myself bring Clarke into my life, he has seen her now and he will keep pursuing...”  
Anya shook her head, seeing that Lexa was on her way to reverting back to old habits, “Look kiddo, you cannot let him keep ruining your happiness.”

Clarke’s curiosity got the better of her, she crept up to the corner of the kitchen and listened carefully.

Lexa sighed, “What am i supposed to do then Anya? Put Clarke at risk? I can’t do that.”  
Anya felt for her friend, offering a solution and smirking, “Well...if Clarke would like to come out from the corner, maybe she could help.”

The blonde sheepishly stepped out into view, “Sorry...i just”  
Anya ushered the girl over, “Don’t worry, you should know because this involves you too. In a nutshell, the guy you saw chasing after us last night is an old and removed friend of ours and used to be a part in Lexa’s business and never liked it when lexa was focussed on something or someone else...it was Costia a while ago and now it is you that Lexa is interested in.” Anya paused momentarily to ‘apologise’ to blowing the secret, “And Sorry kiddo but she gotta know and you gotta be less mysterious about this. This makes you a target to Gustus and that is definitely not a good thing.”

Clarke knew it was probably a silly thing to say but she said it anyway, “We can’t just call the police or something? If it has happened before...”

Anya explained honestly, “Gustus is powerful, he has eyes everywhere and he has been let off on murders and stuff...luckily he would not want to murder you but i think what he wants would be worse quite frankly. Calling the police or feds or 911 or anything would be fruitless.”

Octavia and Raven emerged from the dining table where they had both fallen back to sleep; the table hair wasn’t as bad as bed hair usually is. Sleepily but with much enthusiasm, Octavia announced that “We will protect Clarke!”

Anya couldn’t help but giggle as she stepped forward to embrace the girls, Lex and Clarke both smiled at the girls still in their pyjamas. 

****

Lunch rolled around and Clarke and Lexa still hadn’t left...no one knew what to do. It would be safer for the blonde and brunette to stay with Anya but leaving a mansion full of secrets unattended was a bad idea!

So once again, Lexa had a go at cooking. After some youtube tutorials and some kitchen-saving moves from Clarke and Anya alike, lunch was served and eaten; there was no doubt that Lexa was proud of herself. 

****

It was late afternoon and Clarke was riding with Lexa back to the mansion; The blonde simply could not get it out of her mind, so she asked, “You like me, Lexa?”. It caught the brunette by surprise.  
Not wanting to sound thirsty or needy, Lexa replied cooly, “I do. I care for you greatly, Clarke. I would not be going to the trouble to keep you safe if i did not care for you.”

Clarke smiled and even blushed a little, but she had no words. The ride was silent, however, it was most definitely not awkwardly silent. The pair stole glances at each other, smiling. Inside, Lexa was wondering where Clarke would sleep because quite frankly it was not safe for the blonde to be alone for too long with Gustus on the prowl. But this really wasn’t the way that Lexa wanted to get the blonde into her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while between chapters hasnt it?   
> But thats not an all bad thing, i have been focussing alot on the beginnings of a book lately so for my patreon supporter (all 1 of you), keep your eyes open for some updates there! 
> 
> Any support is greatly appreciated!   
> I have opened up a direct link for my paypal for people who would like to give one-time donations and those who do not want to go to the trouble to set up a patreon account.   
> paypal.me/AbiSchmitt  
> https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100
> 
> Im also still looking for a beta/editor - if this interests you, please comment below and I will get back to you in a few days.


	25. Creepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

But this really wasn’t the way that Lexa wanted to get the blonde into her bed. But what the hell she thought, Clarke can’t be left alone. Not with Gustus running around like a madman.  
“Clarke,” she started, “I don’t mean to presume anything, but with everything that is happening, i feel very protective of you and i would blame myself if anything happened to you in my home. So...i guess...”  
“Yes Lex?” Clarke asked, smiling a little as she figured out where this conversation was going.  
“With you staying at my place and everything, would you stay in my room and sleep in my bed.” The brunette finally asked, quickly adding, “For your safety. Of Course.”

The blonde smiled - internally she admitted that even though there was danger, that this had the potential to be the start of something lovely. She replied softly, “Yes, of course.” Clarke said in a slightly sarcastic yet comical tone, “Thank you.”

“Maybe we could go back to my apartment and grab some clothes...because you know, Clothes are kinda a necessary thing” Clarke joked. 

****

The ride up in the elevator was silent, except for the cheesy elevator music. However, the silence wasn’t entirely comfortable, Lexa seemed to be much more tense and alter than usual. Her legs spread slightly and knees a little bent. It was like she was waiting for something bad to happen, or she sensed it was.

Clarke pulled her keys from her pocket as they walked down the hallway together. The door opened with that sinister eerie creak that you hear in movies; flicking on the main lights they revealed a trashed apartment. Couches on the opposite side of the room to what they were before, plates and glasses all over the floor along with the throw rugs and pillows and some clothes.   
The blonde squeaked. They were both livid, and unable to move from the entryway until there was a low grunt and footsteps coming from the loft. Then a pile of clothes tumbled over the low wall and landed just outside the kitchen area. 

As Lexa prepared herself to investigate Clarke’s phone began to ring and it was a high pitched techno noise too; the kind you would expect out of a malfunctioning robot. She did her best to muffle the sound against her body as she fumbled the phone in trying to turn it off. 

There was a loud thump across the room on the opposite side of the kitchen just as Clarke got her phone to stop blaring. It was too late.  
The big and burly man stood looming over the pair - even though he was at least a few meters away - and instantly they knew. Gustus!   
The realisation hit him in the same instance, he charged at the door and crushed Clarke and Lexa (even as she tried to fight back) against the wall as he went by. 

****

“Clarke?” Lexa called, again and again until the blonde began to wake. The blonde tried to sit up in a very uncoordinated fashion; she stumbled and mumbled around a little bit as she came to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter - yes. But im going to be away for a little while and i didnt want to leave you guys without a chapter for more than 2 weeks. So enjoy! :)
> 
> Any support is greatly appreciated!   
> I have opened up a direct link for my paypal for people who would like to give one-time donations and those who do not want to go to the trouble to set up a patreon account.   
> paypal.me/AbiSchmitt  
> https://www.patreon.com/short_stack_100

**Author's Note:**

> Should i continue this?  
> Do you have pairings you wanna see?  
> Suggestions of any sort?   
> particular kinks or fetishes even?  
> Thoughts?


End file.
